Big City, New Girl, Big Impact
by SammySmiles
Summary: AN Due to the content of newer chapters the rating will be raised to M, sorry for any inconvenience. Sam was just settling in, she was new, from England, and was making friends fast, she had only been at work a day and already Danny had got to her! Danny
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer - I am no way in association with the CSI francise, i dont own any of the characters except Sam.**

Chapter One - New Beginnings.

Sam was sitting in an empty apartment, she was still jet lagged and cranky, her flight to New York had been eventful, not only was she sat next to the sleeziest guy she had met so far, she didnt sleep a wink on the plane. The reason, babies crying and she was scared to go to sleep with the sleeze sat next to her, she just wanted to tell him that she was a police officer, but couldnt, didnt have the energy.

Sam had been in New York for a couple of days, she was just settling in, she started her new job today. Her bedroom and living room were bare, except for the few things that she had bought with her, or had bought in the last few days. She stood up and walked over to her bedroom, it consisted of a matress on the floor, the bed that she had ordered was coming in the next few days and she couldnt wait. She walked over to the suitcase that was laid out on the floor, she had just a come home after buying a new wardrobe for her clothes, God knows she needed to hang them up. She grabbed a towel out of the bottom of one of the suitcases after throwing her selected outfit on her bed, she headed for her shower.

She stood there and let the warm water fall onto her skin, she washed her hair and did the things she needed to, she got out of the shower and walked over to the sink, she cleaned her teeth, flossed and rinsed her mouth with moutwash. After she was done she walked over to her bed, she was wrapped in a towel, her body was still dripping, she didnt bother wrapping her hair in one, she didnt have the energy.

Sam was average height for her age, she was 26, and here is the best part, she was born and raised in England, she had moved to New York after she had been offered a job among Mac Taylor's team she considered this a huge honer in itself. She had bright blue eyes and brown hair that reached below her shoulders, it was layered and she considered it her best feature.

She picked up her hairdryer and turned it on starting to dry her hair, once it was dry she began getting changed into her clothes, she opted for a white tank top, a pair of black trousers and her favourite silver necklace that her dad had given her, it had a plain silver 'S' shape on it. She stood in the bathroom and applied her light make up, enought to make her look good. She topped off her look with a pair of sensible boots, high but not to high so that they impaired her running abilty, aswell as a brown jacket that she flung over her shoulder, she looked around the apartment making sure she hadnt forgotten anything, she hadnt been issued her badge, gun, kit and things yet, that what today was for. She realised what she had forgotten she ran back into the bedroom and picked up her bag, it contained the essentials, spare shirt, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, photos etc, all the things she needed for her locker. She grabbed her other bag, that contained purse, keys, mobile and all the other things associated with a womans bag.

Sam walked out of her apartment and closed the door behind, and locked it

She walked outiside the building and stood at the pavement and hailed a cab, if no-one knew any better they would have thought she was a local girl. She got into her cab.

"Where to love?"

"Umm New York police department please."

The cabbie laughed.

"Your not from round here are you?"

Sam smiled, he was a harmless guy in his late 50's.

"No, what gave you that idea?"

The cabbie smiled more, and pulled the cab away into the road.

He pulled up outside the NYPD building, Sam leaned to the hatch that separated the cabbie and her.

"Thank for the ride, have a nice day!"

The cabbie smiled.

"Are all the people from England like you?"

"Obviously."

The cab pulled away leaving Sam stood on the pavement looking up at the big building, she turned to look out to the other side of the street and smiled, this was her new beginning.

TBC


	2. Meet and Greet

Chapter Two - Meet and Greet

Sam was still holding her bags as she gazed around the area surrounding the NYPD building. She smiled to herself and made her way into the main building. She was shocked at the busyness of the place, she looked around not knowing where to go. She saw her chance, there was a young detective sat at his desk area, he was thumbing through some paperwork, Sam walked over to him.

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

The young detective looked up from his paper work and smiled.

"Sure what d'ya need?"

The youg detective couldnt have been much older or younger even than Sam, she smiled at him.

"Thanks, ummm i am supposed to meet a detective Don Flack Jnr, its my first day, do you know where i can find him?"

The detective stood up and smiled.

"Your looking at him, so you must be Samantha Philips?"

He held out his hand waiting for Sam to shake it, she smiled sweetly, put down one of her bags and shook his hand.Hard.

"Its Sam, only my parents call me Samantha."

"Sorry."

"Its ok, how were you to know."

Flack smiled, he had a feeling she was going to fit in just fine, but he knew someone who she might clash with, but then again who didnt clash with Danny!

"Right lets get you settled in, you came in the other day for some basic NYPD training, am i right?"

"Bingo."

"Good, right first things first come with me, and i will show you to your new home."

Sam smiled she liked him, he was nice.

"I know my way around my apartment."

She said smiling. She couldnt help but notice Flack smile as well, i think she was making a good impression.

Flack took her bags off her and carried them for her. She protested.

"There really is no need, i can carry them, i was always told, if you cant carry your bag, then you've packed to much."

"Wise words, they should teach that in school, but i insist, cant have a English lady thinking all men in New York have no manners."

Sam smiled and shook her head.

Flack walked slightly ahead of Sam as they made their way to the elevator, Flack pressed the up button, and the elevator pinged open. He stepped inside and made room for Sam.

"I think your gunna like it here Sam."

"I hope so, i dont want to think in a few months i have made the wrong decision."

"I dont think you will, look there is one person i want to warn you about, his name Danny Messer."

"What about him?"

Sam looked at Flack quizically, surely this Danny Messer wasnt all bad?

"Dont get me wrong he is a great guy, but he can be a bit hard to handle, he is a yonkers boy born and bred, bit like me."

"So he should be charming then."

Sam winked at Flack, he just smiled.

"Not quite, just i warned ya, just dont take what he says seriously."

"In other words, take what he says with a pince of salt, i can do that."

"Pince of salt?"

"Do you need me to explain?"

"If ya dont mind?"

"No not at all, my pleasure."

Sam was explaining what she meant by 'a pince of salt' to Flack when the elevator doors pinged they both stepped out still talking.

"Oh i get ya meaning now, ha thats kinda clever."

"Glad you think so."

Sam stood still she looked around the building, she was taken in by the labs structure and atmosphere. She was in a trance almost, when Flack called her.

"Sam, detective Taylors office is over here, he should be here."

"Sorry, i was lost in the moment."

Sam walked quickly to catch up with Flack, who had stayed still while he was waiting for her, when she caught up, they walked towards the office, she saw a man sat at his desk. Flack knocked on the door with his spare hand and waited for Mac to let them in, Mac waved his approval. Flack held the door open for Sam she smiled as she walked past.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Flack placed her bag on the floor by the desk and stood behind her as Mac made his introduction.

"I'm glad that you made it here in one piece Sam, welcome to CSI."

"Thanks, i am glad to be here."

Mac smiled.

"Well i suppose i should give you your thingsm kit etc."

"Thanks."

Mac stood up and noticed her bag next to his desk.

"Did you want to leave that in here while i show you around?"

Sam smiled at his kindness.

"If you dont mind?"

Mac just smiled and showed Sam out and walked down the hall, Sam stood beside him and Flack walking behind them.

"This is the trace lab, thats the DNA lab..."

He showed her all the different labs and all the equipment and how each machine worked.

"Thank you detective."

"Its Mac."

Sam felt a little embaressed.

"Sorry."

Mac simply smiled again, he made his way into the main layout room where he was greeted by Stella and Hawkes, they were working a case.

"Hey Mac, how's it going?"

Stella and Hawkes were too wrapped up in trying to life trace that they didnt notice Sam.

"Stella, Sheldon, this is Sam, the newest member of our team."

"Nice to meet you."

Stella was embaressed that she didnt notice her when she walked in.

"I'm soo sorry, hi my names Stella, and this is Sheldon, but we all call him Hawkes, nice to meet you."

Stella pinged off her gloves and reached a hand out to Sam, Sam graciously accepted and shook Stella's hand and then Hawkes.

"Have you prepared that kit box for me Stella?"

"Oh yep sure, here it is, fully stocked and ready for action."

Stella reached under the layout table and pulled out a silver case, she opened it to prove that it was full. She passed it to Sam.

"There you are, we will have to meet up for some coffee later, get to know each other, what do you think?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Well we had better get your other belongings sorted., Flack can you get her, you know."

"Sure Mac no problem, see you back in your office."

Flack exited the layout room waving to them as he left. When Flack left, Mac's cell phone rang, he answered.

"Taylor..ok...i'm on my way."

"I'm sorry to do this to you but do you think you will be ok without me for a few hours, somethings come up?"

Sam didnt realise that Mac was talking to her, she thought he was talking to Stella and Hawkes.

"Sam?"

"Oh sorry, umm yeah should be fine, is there anything i can do?"

"If you wait in my office for Flack and tell him i want him to finish where i left off."

"Sure, bye."

Mac waved as he left. Sam lingered. She turned and spoke to Stella.

"Umm sorry to interupt you again, but did Mac want me to keep this now?"

Stella looked up he was suprised how polite Sam was.

"Yeah of course, he wouldnt have given it to you otherwise, have fun with Flack, he is a great guy."

"Thanks, and thank you for sorting my kit out i appreciate it, when we have that coffee i'm buying, to say thanks."

Sam waved and walked out of the layout room. Stella was still shocked and turned to Hawkes who was just as shocked.

"Is it me or is she just adorable? I love her already."

Hawkes shook his head and smiled.

"Yep, but wait until Danny meets her, her accent is blatantly obvious, she looked amazing though, she looks like she was born and raised here."

Stella smiled but then her face grew concerned.

"You dont think Danny's gunna be to hard on her, do you remember what he was like and still is like with Lindsay?"

"I dont know, but something tells me that, Sam dont take no she from no-one."

"You got that right."

Sam was walking down the corridor towards Mac's office when she bumped into a woman with shoulder length hair.

"Oh i am soo sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah i am fine? Your the new girl?"

"Yeah, my names Sam Philips. Nice to meet you..."

"Lindsay Monroe, i was the new girl last year."

Lindsay gave Sam a big smile.

"I've got to run but we should meet up, and have a chat, i know what its like being the new girl, i will let you in on a lot of things."

"Sure."

Lindsay turned to walk away but then turned suddenly back to Sam.

"I'm gunna give you the heads up, Danny Messer, he is a ass, but you just have to look beyond what he says, its a load of nonsense, just dont let him walk all over ya."

"Thats the second time someone has warned me about him, i want to meet him now."

"You will, soon enough, well see you later, and i warned you."

Lindsay waved and walked away, Sam looked over to Mac's office Flack still wasnt there, so she decided to go on and wait for him, Mac told her she could, Sam walked in and sat in one of the chairs and waited for Flack. He arrived a couple minutes later.

"Hey i heard i am giving you the rest of the tour?"

"If you dont mind, you have done alot already and i am pretty sure i am keeping you from your work."

Flack smiled, he was taking a shine to her.

"Dont be soo silly, its fine, i only have paperwork to do and well i need an excuse to get away from it, and i found you."

Sam smiled.

She followed Flack to the locker room, he was carrying her bag again.

"I have told you once you dont have to carry my bag, i am a grown woman."

"I noticed"

Sam was taken aback.

"Are you flirting with me Flack?"

Flack was going red.

"No, wouldnt dream of it, anyway, my girlfriend would kill me, have you met Lindsay?"

"Yeah i bumped into her. So you and her, i can picture it, good thing i never said anything about thinking you wer hot."

Flack was going redder and redder, Sam liked the effect.

"I'm only messing with you, i think your great, but your not my type, and well i aint looking."

"Phew, you had me worried there i thought i would be trying to avoid ya!"

Sam and Flack were laughing when they walked into the locker room, Flack walked in first and saw the one person he was dreading introducing Sam to, Danny.

"Hey Flack, ow's it goin'?"

Flack smiled.

"Good, Danny, i am umm showing the new girl round, Danny, Sam, Sam, Danny."

Danny looked up to Flack and stood beside him was a vision, he was taken aback, she was beautiful. He gave his trademark cheeky smirk.

"Hey, i'm Danny."

Sam knew that this was going to be interesting, she looked him up and down with her eyes, he was hot, but she took acounof what Flack and Lindsay had said, they had known him longer than she had.

"Yeah i know, we were just introduced."

He comment sounded bitchier than she had intended.

"I am soo sorry, it wasnt supposed to come out like that, i am just a little nervous, big new city and all that."

Sam was hoping Danny hadnt tken what she had said to seriously, he just smiled. Flack was bricking it.

"Nah, it ok, where bouts from over the pond are you's from?"

"Ummm Devon, i can tell your as Flack put it 'yonkers' born and bred."

"Is it that noticible."

Flacks nerves were calming, they were hitting it off, but then Danny slipped up.

"So do they teach you to talk like that, you know all posh. Man you must have had one of a fight o summat to want to move all the way out here, your not wanted over there are you, talking bout fleeing the country!"

Danny looked over at Flack as if he wanted his approval, all he saw was Flack shaking his head.

"What did you just say?"

TBC


	3. Tension

**A/N - This chapter takes place straight after the last one, I didn't include this part in the previous chapter because it was getting long.**

Chapter Three - Tension

"I said..."

"It was a rhetorical question you jack ass, or didn't they teach you that at shit for brains school?"

Danny was taken aback, she was riled.

"Hey, I aint stupid, I have the same qualifications as you."

Danny was getting annoyed she was making him look bad.

"Oh save it for someone who gives two shits, because quite frankly, I really couldn't care less, I have better things to do with my time."

Danny was about to retaliate when Flack intervened.

"Danny, cool it, Sam I think we should leave before you..."

When Flack turned to face Sam she had already gone, he sighed, Danny was flustered.

"Did you hear what she said to me, the nerve, she waltz in here and thinks she can talk to me like that, nah, nah h not happening."

Flack couldn't contain himself.

"Danny SHUT UP! Did you hear what you said to her, its her first day, she has moved along way, she is new to this environment, I would have expected you to give her some compassion, but then again..."

Flack looked him up and down with a disgusted look on his face.

"...look who I am talking to, I think you should grow up Danny, and be a man about it and apologise to her the next time you see her."

Danny knew that Flack was right, he should have thought, he didn't know why he had taken an instant liking to Sam, but he may have blown his chance of a friendship.

Meanwhile down the corridor, Sam was marching down it, she was trying to calm herself down.

"Sam wait, hang on."

"No its ok I'm going to go outside and cool off."

Flack stood and watched Sam walk into the elevator. Lindsay walked up behind him.

"She met Danny then?"

Flack laughed slightly and smiled.

"Yep, went smoothly I think."

"I thought I had it bad when I moved her."

"You, got off lightly, and Danny wouldn't dare start anything like that with you, he would have me to answer to now."

Lindsay smiled and slapped him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"For not stopping Danny from doing what ever he was doing to Sam, she's nice, and ahhhhh you just, don't talk to me right now!"

Lindsay walked away, huffing and puffing, Flack was stood shocked, what the hell just happened there?

Mac came walking back into the lab, oblivious to what had happened when he wasn't there.

Sam was back at her apartment, her shift was over, she had been given her gun, holster, ID and her most important thing her kit. But she still didn't have her badge she ad to wait for a couple of months before she was able to have that, she had to pass her exams and so forth. She threw her bag on the sofa that she had just gotten delivered. She walked over to the kitchen opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and opened it. She placed it on the side counter and walked over to her bedroom, she needed another shower, she stank of anger.

Sam wasn't a angry person, she tried to let things blow past her, but Danny, there was something about him that made her so wound up, it wasn't so much what he said, it was the fact he had said it. The thing she couldn't believe more was the things she had said back, she had to apologise to him tomorrow, even though she didn't really feel like it.

She took her jacket off and hung it in her cupboard and put her hair up in a bun, she couldn't be doing with drying her hair again today, it was a long day, she took the rest of her clothes off and left them where they fell. She walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. After what felt like forever she stepped out and wrapped herself in her towel and walked back into her bedroom, she walked over to the kitchen side and picked up her beer and took a swig, it was warm, she made a face as she realised that the beer she had bought probably wouldn't have tasted any better even if it was cold.

"Why cant you buy normal beer, like Heineken!"

She placed the beer in the sink and went back the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cold water instead, this was going to help her relieve the stresses of the day, but she couldn't be bothered to walk to the corner shop.

She was walking past her front door when she heard it knock, without even thinking she opened it. Stood there was Danny, he had his head hanging facing the floor.

"Danny?"

Danny looked up to see a figure of true beauty, moments before Danny had arrived, Sam had taken her hair out of its bun and had let it fall.

"Do you always answer the door like that."

It still hadn't clicked that she was stood in her doorway in just a towel and nothing else.

"What do you mean?"

Danny was trying to hide his smile.

"Umm let me put it this way, the towel look suits you."

Sam looked down ad saw what he meant and went a little red in the face.

"Sorry, I am not used to the whole American way of thinking, my friends told me you only answer in hardly anything if your wanting more, I said that was a load of codswallop but you know."

She saw Danny stood there with a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah well I will let you off this time."

"Did you wanna come in?"

"Nah, I wont stay, umm I just wanted to say that I didn't mean what I said, I should have been more considerate to you feelings, I don't use my head allot."

"No Danny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let what you said get to me, and I shouldn't have said the things I said, I do want to listen to what you have to say I didn't mean what I said, I shouldn't have judged you, I don't know you."

"I am sure we will get to know each other, so we cool?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Well if your not going come in I'm going to go to bed and catch up on my sleep, still a bit jet lagged."

"Yeah sure sorry, umm can I give you a bit of advice?"

"Shoot."

Danny pointed to the peep hole.

"These things come in handy, its not safe to just open your door without looking through this first, there are a lot of sick people in New York, hey wouldn't give it a second thought if you opened the door to them…well night."

"Thanks...I think?"

Danny was walking down the corridor, replaying her image, her voice, everything about her in his head, this was stupid how long had he known her, umm less than a day and he was already falling for her, he was mad.

Sam shut the door after Danny left, she looked at the door and saw a chain, replaying what Danny said about sick people in New York, she took his advice, she pulled the chain across the door, she walked over to her bag and pulled out a notepad, she wrote a note on a piece of paper and stuck it in her eye line when she is standing in front of the door, she smiled and walked into her bedroom, pulled on her baggy shirt and sleeping shorts and pulled the duvet over her. She pictured the note she had just left on the door.

_'Check peep hole FIRST!"_

TBC


	4. A First For Everything

**A/N - This chapter takes place a week later.**

Chapter Four - A First For Everything

Sam was waking up from the best nights sleep she has had in weeks, her new bed had finally arrived yesterday, although she spent most of the evening trying to put it together, to no avail I might add, she had still slept on the best new mattress of her life, it was better than the old thing she had been sleeping on. She scrambled from the floor and poured water into her kettle and put it on, she had moved to New York from England but there was one thing she couldn't do without in her mornings and that was a cup of tea, not the American sort, proper English tea, to remind her of home. So to do this she brought a box of PG tips with her. She had arranged with her mum to send her a couple of boxes every month, to keep her going.

Sam had most of her things out of storage now, he apartment was beginning to look like a home. She smiled and made her way to the bathroom.

She took her shirt off and walked towards her airing cupboard and picked out a towel. She walked back to the bathroom, turned on the shower and was thinking of the day ahead of her, she could tell it was going to be a good day, she didn't know why, she just had the feeling.

When Sam had finished in the shower she made her way to the kitchen and put her kettle back, she waited a few moments and the kettle had boiled again, she picked out a cup from her cupboard and placed a tea bag in the cup and poured the water onto it, she got the mil out the fridge and poured just enough in. she took a spoonful of sugar added that to her tea and gave it a stir, took the tea bag out and threw it in the bin.

Sam looked at the clock in the kitchen it was 7.30am she had to be in work for 8.30am, she had an hour, she picked up her tea and sipped it slightly as she made her way to her room to get ready.

20mins past and Sam emerged from her room, she was dressed in a pair of brown trousers, brown boots, and a white plain shirt, over her shoulder she was carrying the matching jacket to her trousers. She placed the jacket on the back of her sofa and made her way to the kitchen, she placed her empty cup into the sink. She would wash it when she got back. She looked up at the clock, she had 40mins until she had to be there, she could grab a wick breakfast here or she could grab a bagel at the coffee shop just down the street from the lab. She smiled, she walked over o her bedside table where she kept her gun, ID and holster, she attached the holster and placed the gun in it, grabbed her kit, bag and jacket as well.

She made her way to the door when she turned to check that she hadn't left anything open or on, when she flicked her head around back to the door, she saw the note she had written herself the first week she was here, 'Check peep hole FIRST!' she smiled, it reminded her of her new colleague Danny. She smiled at the thought, and opened the door and walked out and locked it behind her.

Sam was trying to hail a few cabs, all of which kept driving past, she was getting pissed off, she wasn't going to have time to grab her bagel if this kept up.

"E.M! D'ya need a ride somewhere?"

She turned to see Danny stood a few metres away and walking towards her. She smiled, but she was a bit unsure of what he had called her.

"I'm trying to get a cab, and failing miserably!"

Danny laughed.

"Why don't ya take the subway, its so much easier!"

Sam gave an embarrassed look.

"I don't know how to use them, and knowing me I would get lost and end up in New Jersey or something!"

Danny laughed again, she had a point though, it is never wise to use the subway unless you are experienced.

"Tell ya what, if ya come with me on the subway, ya can find out all ya need to bout em, whatcha say?"

Sam smiled again and agreed. Next thing she knew she was walking down the street towards the subway station, she was telling him about the failed attempts of building her bed

"You shoulda asked em to make it for ya!"

"I didn't want to seem you know, needy."

"So sleeping on a mattress on the floor is ok?"

"I'd been doing it all week."

Danny laughed at the thought of Sam sleeping on a mattress on the floor.

"I could always help ya build it if ya wanted?"

Sam didn't know what to say, they had just climbed into the subway carriage and were sitting down. She would love Danny to come over to her apartment, but she had only been there a week , what would people think?

"Danny, I cant ask you to do that, I don't mind sleeping on a mattress reminds me of my Uni days!"

"Uni?"

"It's the English equivalent of college here, oh the memories."

Danny just laughed at the thought of Sam in Uni, in fact he was just generally thinking about her.

"Nah I insist, cant have ya getting a bad back now can we?"

Sam laughed, she wanted to flirt with him so much, he was making it easy for her, but she couldn't bring herself to, she was restraining.

"Ok if you insist, we can make an evening of it, I'll rustle up some food and we can eat English style."

"Sounds good to me."

Danny and Sam sat in silence the rest of the journey, it was comfortable. The intercom stated where the next stop was and Danny turned to Sam.

"That's our stop."

"Thanks Danny, I now know how to use the subway…sort of."

Danny laughed, they arrived at their stop and made their way out of the subway station, they were walking along the street generally chatting about the big wide world that is New York City.

"Umm, I was going to get a bagel and a drink before work, did you want something aswell?"

Danny nodded, although he had already eaten.

"I'll just have a coffee, already had breakfast."

"Wise man."

Sam smiled she was about to walk into the coffee shop when she stopped.

"How do you take your coffee, it might be useful for me to know!"

"Cream no sugar."

"Thanks."

Sam walked into the coffee shop and emerged a couple minutes later with his coffee. He noticed that she was only holding a bottle of water.

"What happened to the bagel idea?"

"Changed my mind, and they didn't have the ones I like."

Danny smiled, they continued to walk towards the lab, they were just generally making small talk. They made it to the lab, they made it to the elevator and waited for it to ping.

When the got in, Danny pinged the floor they wanted and the elevator went up, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam holding onto the bars for dear life.

"E.M are you ok?"

"Yeah just dandy."

"Ok then, I believe that."

"I will tell you another time."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I don't like not answering people's questions, I like to do the best I can."

Sam smiled, she still didn't know what E.M meant and she was sure this was one of the times she probably wouldn't find out.

The elevator doors pinged open and Danny and Sam made their way to the locker room, stood in the DNA lab was Lindsay and Flack, Flack was back in her good books, not that he knew why he was in her bad books to begin with.

"Is there something going on there?"

"Don't be silly, its her first week, I don't think so."

After saying that, Flack was having doubts, yeah it was her first week, but what if there was?

Danny and Sam made it to the locker room. Sam walked over to her locker that Flack had finally arranged for her, although he tried to get one away from Danny's that was the only one available, the one right next to him.

Sam didn't mind, she got to stand next to the colleague that she was getting a crush on, not that she had let in on at all.

Danny equally didn't mind, he got to have the locker next to his stunning new co-worker, the one he found himself drawn to, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Danny and Sam were getting themselves sorted when Flack walked in, he was hoping to walk in and find them in a compromising position, just so that he knew what was going on, but he didn't, Sam and Danny were just chatting and getting ready, nothing dodgey.

"Hey Flack, what's 'appening?"

"Well, I have to let Sam know that Mac wants you in his office and Danny, he wants you there as well."

"Cool, wonder what its about."

"I dunno, gunna be fun finding out."

Sam shook her head and smiled, closed her locker and walked over to Flack, and stood beside him waiting for Danny.

"Get your rear in gear Messer, Mac's waiting for us."

"Ya checking out my behind now are ya?"

Sam didn't even turn a little red, she had that under control. Flack had his flicking between them, trying to get his head around it.

"Messer, it's a saying back from home, in other words it means hurry up!"

Danny laughed, he wished she was checking out his ass, he was finally ready and Sam patted Flack on the shoulder and walked past him Danny did the same but harder. Flack was stood in the locker room alone.

"What the hell was that?"

Flack turned and walked towards Mac's office, he looked in and Mac gave him the signal, he walked in and stood besides Danny.

"I would like to personally congratulate you on your becoming a 3rd class level detective. You are now free to go into the field and do what you do best."

Sam was smiling profusely, she turned to look at Danny, he was smiling as wellhe flicked her eyes at Flack and he was giving her the thumbs up.

She turned her attention back to Mac. He then came around the other side of his desk and handed Sam he NYPD badge.

Sam accepted with the biggest smile across her face, she was ready to go get the bad guys.

"And seeing as your know free to roam the streets of New York, I have your first case, Danny will be working it with you, ask him or any of us if you need our help."

He handed Sam a piece of paper with the details on it. Mac ushered them out of his office and Flack told them he'd see them later, Danny and Sam walked into the locker room, both taking out there kits and other necessities.

"First case."

Stella walked into the locker room, she had been given the heads up she walked over to Sam and hugged her.

"Well done."

Stella's eyes were immediately drawn to Danny.

"Ummm Sam, say can I meet you by Mac's office I just need to speak with Stella?"

"Sure no problem, have fun."

Sam picked up her stuff and made her way to Mac's office.

"Danny, she's new, be nice, and for gods sake don't say anything that might offend her."

"Stella, there is a first for everything."

Stella laughed and walked out, leaving Danny alone to ponder his thoughts. He smiled to himself and made his way to Mac's office where he saw Sam talking to a lab tech. A fire built up in Danny. He couldn't be, he cant be, he was Danny Messer was JEALOUS!


	5. Evidence, Reports and Crime Scenes

Chapter Five - Evidence, Reports and Crime Scenes.

Danny could feel and overwhelming desire to walk over to the lab tech and tell him to back away, but Danny had no reason to, it wasn't as though he would be able to explain himself to Sam after he did it, he just took a deep breath and walked towards them. Sam smiled and waved when she saw Danny, the lab tech turned to see who it was and saw Danny walking towards them.

"Hey Sam, ya ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready, bye Chad, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"Bye Chad."

Danny shot Chad a look and Chad cowered away back to his lab station, Sam was walking ahead of Danny, so she didn't notice it. Danny caught up with her when they got to the elevator, he looked at Sam, she looked excited and nervous all at the same time.

"Are ya ok?"

"Yeah I am good, well, I think, I'm excited about this being my, our first case and well I'm scared at the same time, what if I do something wrong?"

"Ya have me with ya, ya will be fine."

"Thanks."

They walked into the elevator and made their way to the crime scene.

The day was generally normal for Danny, he processed a crime scene, but there was a catch every now and then he would look up to see Sam collecting something, and bagging, she had taken to New York like she had been here all her life.

"Hey Danny, take a look at this."

Danny walked past a blood pool and bent down next to Sam, she lifted up a white cloth. There appeared to be nothing on it.

"I think I know how he was able to get the victim in the way he did. Tell me what can you smell?"

She lifted the cloth close enough so that Danny could get a smell of it.

"Well if it isn't a sweet smelling aroma, kinda reminds me of Chloroform."

Sam sensed the sarcastic tone.

"It seems kind of old school, I didn't think that attackers used this much anymore?"

"They don't, but if the perp is using Chloroform…something tells me he has done this before and he is sticking to what he knows."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"But why take the trouble and time to dress the victim in the way they killed her, it doesn't make sense?"

"Nothing in this city does."

Sam smiled and agreed.

"Finally Danny, your talking sense."

"Haha very funny E.M, what else did ya find?"

Sam stood up from beside Danny and grabbed a evidence bag and placed the cloth inside of it and sealed it. She then crouched back down to talk to Danny when she heard something.

"Danny, did you hear that?"

Danny went to answer but she put her hand over his mouth, taking Danny by surprise.

She stood up and walked to where the noise was emitting from. Danny stood up and rushed towards her, she turned round.

"Shhh."

"Sam?"

Sam crouched down to the floor and put her ear against it, she could hear crying.

"Danny, there is someone down there."

She whispered softly, she looked around for the edge of the seal, she found it and lifted up a trap door, and she was right, sat shaking and crying was a little boy, couldn't have been more than a few years old, Sam turned to Danny, he winked and went and got some help. Sam smiled at the boy.

"Hi…my names Sam, what's yours?"

The little boy looked up and saw Sam smiling down at him.

"You sound funny!"

"Thank you, I'm from England, can you tell me your name?"

The little boy turned away and said nothing.

"That's ok, can you stand up for me, I need to take you somewhere safe, can you do that for me?"

The little boy nodded, Sam held out her hand, the little boy looked weary.

"Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you, promise."

The little boy accepted Sam's hand and let Sam pick him out of his hiding place.

Danny let Sam take the boy to the ambulance that had been called, a social worker had been called and was going to the hospital with him, Sam stood outside with Danny. The little boy looked back at Sam and smiled.

"Will you come with me?"

Sam walked over to the little boy and bent down to his height.

"I cant I'm sorry, but I will come and visit you tomorrow, so we can talk."

The little boy laughed.

"You still sound funny."

Sam laughed and ruffled the boys hair.

The social worker ushered him into the Ambulance when the paramedics were about to shut the door the little boy spoke again.

"My names Jake."

Sam smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jake. Take care."

Sam turned to see Danny smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, so we have finished here, so how about we take our evidence and get back to the lab?"

"Sure."

Sam walked past Danny back into the house when she walked past him her hand brushed past his, Danny felt a shiver fall down his spine, he smiled and turned to follow Sam into the house.

When they were back in the lab they began processing their evidence, they weren't in the same area, much to Danny's disappointment.

Danny was processing the shirt with the blood written writing on it, he was trying to determine whether it was the victims blood or the killers, he was working hard, trying not to think about Sam, her accent blew him away.

Sam came walking into his area and passed him a report.

Danny looked up at Sam she didn't look happy.

"What's this?"

"Just read it."

Sam's voice was harsh, Danny opened up the report, it was the autopsy report.

"She was what?"

"Yeah, with her son, beneath the floorboards. What kind of sick basterd would do that."

"The one were going to catch, this DNA on the shirt isn't consistent with the vic's its from an unknown male source."

Sam sat down next to Danny, she put her head in her hands.

"What a first case to start with, a mother murdered and raped while her son is hiding beneath the floor."

"We'll get him, one way or another, the son might have seen something, you can ask him that when you visit him tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I don't want to ask him too much, he was terrified."

Sam looked at Danny.

"Yeah but, he opened up to you, you might not have to pry that hard."

"Thanks Danny…so are you still coming round later?"

Sam looked at Danny hopeful.

"Yep, your bed, aint gunna know what hit it!"

Realising how dodgy what he had just said sounded Danny started to blush and continued thumbing through the report.

"Why Danny, what are you suggesting?"

"I didn't mean it like that, not that, I mean…kill me now."

Sam laughed and started to walk out. She enjoyed seeing Danny like that.

She stood in the doorway and looked back at Danny, she smiled contently, she was thankful she had meet him, but there was something nagging in the back of her head. Was she falling for him?

TBC

**A/N - The next chapter is mainly a dialogue one, so it's a lot of talking, just giving you the heads up.**


	6. 20 Questions

**A/N - For the people who may not have worked it out, Danny will finally reveal what E.M means.**

Chapter Six - 20 Questions

Sam was at her apartment, she was thankful that her first day was over, it had been a tough case to have started on, but she was coping. She was far more concerned on what she was going to give Danny for dinner, she promised something English, what else, a proper English breakfast she looked in the fridge and found everything she needed she left it there until she needed it.

She looked up at the clock, it was 6.15pm Danny said he would be there roughly 6.30pm, he never said it but Sam knew it was because he had a feeling that putting the bed together was going to get the better of him, Sam smiled at the thought. She walked over to her bedroom and made sure there was nothing embarrassing on the floor. She did the same in the living room she gave it a quick tidy up, when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the note and looked through the peep hole, sure enough Danny was stood there. She pulled back the chain and opened the door and moved out the way so Danny could get in. He walked past her taking in her sweet aroma.

Sam shut the door and walked towards Danny, he was nervously standing in the living room. Sam grabbed and gave his arm a shake.

"Danny, I like to think of us as friends now, for example I know how you like your coffee and so forth, so please don't look at me as though I am stranger and please make yourself at home."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be to assumptions."

"Well I don't mind, can I get you something to drink before you start making the bed?"

"Sure, beer if you've got one?"

"That I do have not that I like them much, bought them first day here, drank one and hated it, but it might just be my taste."

Danny laughed. Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of drinks, a beer for Danny and a orange juice for herself. Danny noticed that she wasn't drinking alcohol.

"You not drinking?"

"One of us has to stay sober!"

Sam smiled cheekily at Danny, he returned the smile, why did he feel like this about her, she had been in his like less than 2 weeks, he swore that this wasn't normal.

"So, shall we make our way into the bedroom?"

Sam smiled and shook her head, she couldn't believe that she was acting this way around him.

"Well, I didn't know English girls were so forward, E.M!"

"We're not, we save that for confrontations, I am just an exception."

"Explains everything."

"Just get in there Danny!"

Danny smiled and picked up his beer and made his way into Sam' bedroom, considering she had only been there for roughly a week, she had made her apartment look reasonably like a home.

"Its not much, most of my belongings are still in the process of being transferred here, but I have the necessities."

Danny turned and smiled. What was she doing to him.

"So this is where the magic happens?"

"Well if your referring to sleep as magic, then yes this is where I sleep."

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about."

Sam slapped Danny on the back of the head, and laughed at his reaction.

"Are English girls violent as well?"

"Only to people who deserve it, and well Danny, you deserved it."

"Fair enough E.M."

Sam sat on the comfy chair next to her bookcase, she had bought that on her arrival as well, she needed to make this place feel like home as soon as she could.

"So while you get on with that how about we play a game?"

Danny's head flicked up, with an intriguing look on his face.

"Depends on what type of game it is, and what he prize is at the end of it?"

Sam sat in thought, what could she offer him?

"The game 20 questions, if you answer all the questions, you get to be my friend, deal?"

Danny gave out a loud sigh.

"I suppose, do I get to ask you questions as well E.M?"

"We take in turns, so yeah."

Danny picked up some pieces of Sam unassembled bed and started to work.

"You go first."

"Ok, umm, let me think? What on earth does E.M stand for?"

She heard Danny laugh.

"Its this thing that started with Lindsay when she moved here, I called her Montana, because that's where she is from, so I did one for you as well, but it was a bit long, so I cut it down to E.M."

"Which stands for…?"

"English Muffin."

"You call me English Muffin?"

"Yeah, thought it was quite clever of me."

"Yeah, I have to admit, I didn't think something that quick or clever would ever come out of your mouth Danny!"

Danny shoot Sam a hurt look, he held his hand on his heart, to play the sympathy vote.

"That doesn't work on me Danny."

"Ok my turn."

Danny was still putting pieces of the bed together.

"Why did you move to New York?"

Sam fell silent, she should have known that was coming. Danny noticed her silence and didn't urge her to answer the question, if she answered it, it would be in her own time.

"I was having a hard time at my old post back home, but I guess moving out of the town I was in wasn't enough, my old boss, sent word around saying that I was a bad choice for a job, he basically made me unemployable, regardless of my qualifications. I realised that I needed a complete change, and I thought no better place to do it than here."

Danny nodded his head that was good enough for him, not that he was complaining, the sound of her accent was driving him wild.

"When I secured my new apartment and so forth in New York, I rang up the NYPD Forensic Department, via information of a possible job opening from my friend Jane in DNA. I rang up Mac and we spoke on the phone for a while, realising that I was perfect for the job, he wanted to meet me, then I had to tell him where I lived, not that it was a issue, he arranged for me to be flown out and I had my interview and got the job, but we met in the main police department not the Lab, and here I am."

"And how glad we all are about it as well, I thought that you and Jane might have known each other, the fact you both ran up to each other screaming was a give away."

Sam just laughed as Danny said that he had dropped one of the pieces on his foot, he squealed in pain, much to Sam's amusement.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep just peachy I am glad you find it so funny!"

"Yeah I do, but you know I don't mean anything by it."

Danny rubbed his foot and continued to build the bed, this was proving more and more difficult.

"Right my turn, what did you want to be when you were little, somehow I don't think this was always your job of choice?"

"You got it right there, I wanted to be a professional Baseball player, I had the skills, I nearly made it as well, but I got into a bar fight and broke my arm, preventing me reaching the big league. So I entered the police academy and here I am."

"Here you are."

Sam smiled. Danny smiled as well, he felt comfortable.

There game continued on through the night and they found out a lot about each other.

"Right, you've made my bed and I want to thank you for that, now I need to feed you, English style."

Sam walked into the kitchen and pulled out the things she needed, Danny made his way to the kitchen and watched her through the doorway. Admiring her as she worked.

When Sam looked she saw Danny watching her, she didn't know why but she didn't feel uncomfortable around him. She liked that.

"Here you go, a proper English Breakfast, hopefully it wont kill you."

Danny looked down at his plate.

"It's a bit late for breakfast, its only 10.00pm."

"Shut up and eat it would you, in England it isn't unusual for people to have a fry up for breakfast."

"Oh ok."

Danny and Sam sat eating their food. Once they had finished Danny had cleaned his plate, Sam laughed at him as he sat in his chair ready to keel over onto the floor.

"You didn't have to eat all of it you know, I wouldn't have been offended, I did go a bit mad with the portions."

"Nah I couldn't stop, that was the best fry up I have ever had."

"Now I know your lying."

"Nah I aint, it was honest."

Sam laughed and took a couple of drinks out of the fridge and walked over and sat on her sofa.

"So apart from being a good cook and a brilliant CSI, what else are you good at?"

"Umm I am good at quad biking, I kick box, and that's about it that I can think of."

"You Kick Box?"

"Yeah, is it that hard to believe?"

"No, that's fine."

"What are you so brilliant at, you have Italian roots, I think I can think of a few things you might be good at."

"That dodgy mind of yours is working over time tonight isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is, you still didn't answer the question!"

Danny took a swig of his beer he could feel Sam next to him.

"Umm I can cook I spose, umm I dunno really never given it that much thought."

"It shows."

Sam started laughing into her drink, Danny had the hurt expression on his face.

"I told you that doesn't work on me Danny, you need to learn a new trick."

"I like this trick."

Danny took Sam's drink out of her hands and put it on the side, he walked over to her and started to tickle her, she was screaming out in laughter.

"Danny, stop tickling me."

Danny stopped and looked at her face, she was all flustered, Danny moved a hair from out of her face. He moved towards her never breaking contact from her eyes, he couldn't believe he was doing this, kissing the new girl, but he was drawn to her and he couldn't help it.

Sam was looking into Danny's eyes as he moved towards her, she couldn't believe she wasn't pushing him off, she was going to kiss the office totty as it were, on her first week.

Danny brushed his lips over Sam's waiting for her to pull away in disgust, she didn't she responded and moved him closer to her, one of Danny's hand was making its way up her top, caressing her sides, feeling the tenderness of her skin, the other hand cradling her hair and caressing her neck.

Sam's hands were wandering as well, they made their way down to the bottom of his shirt she moved her hands up feeling the sculpture that was his body.

Danny broke the kiss apart looking in Sam's eyes for some sort of signal for him to stop. There wasn't one.

"We never finished our 20 questions?"

Sam smiled.

"Ask me your last question."

"Are you sure?"

"Umm…yes."

Sam was in the moment, she couldn't believe what she was saying let alone doing!

Sam pulled him close again and took the base of his shirt and pulled it over his head, they were kissing passionately yet softly, she was the best thing he had ever tasted and he was the best thing she had ever tasted, the moment was about to make it to the next step when her cell phone rang. She knew she should answer it but she was too busy wrapped up in him. He pulled away and laughed to himself.

"I think that might be important."

Sam moved from her current position and moved towards her dresser, and answered the phone.

"Philips…ok…I will be there as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry, I've got to get to the lab, Mac said it was important. Look about what happened…"

Danny cut her off.

"…It never happened and we should act like it didn't, we're just friends."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, can you forgive me?"

"I cant stay mad at ya E.M but please don't you let this affect our friendship!"

"I wont I like you being my buddy. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well seeing as I am a true gentleman and your friend, I will go with ya to the lab, making sure you get there safe."

"Thanks Danny."

Sam kissed him lightly on the cheek and grabbed her stuff, meanwhile Danny was grabbing his coat and pulling his shirt back on. The whole time thinking about what had just happened.

" _Friends, you had to say it Messer, what are you stupid, your falling for AFTER A WEEK!"_

Sam and Danny walked out of her apartment as if nothing ever happened, they were friends and that was all it was ever going to be. Friends

TBC


	7. Go Detect, Thats What You Do!

**A/N - This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one.**

Chapter Seven - "Go Detect, That's What You Do."

Sam was walking down the corridor to the lab, she had a smile on her face and a skip in her step, she was happy. Lindsay was walking past at the time and was curious to her good mood.

"Hey Sam, you ok?"

"I am fabulous thank you very much Linds, yourself?"

"I'm good, why are you so cheery, you have been called in early, no-one is ever happy when they have been called in early!"

Sam smiled and turned to walk away from Lindsay.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, see ya!"

Sam walked towards the locker room, she was still smiling, leaving Lindsay open mouthed standing in the corridor, looking at her.

"I'd close your mouth, you'll start to catch flies."

"Funny Don, very funny."

"I thought so, so why so gob smacked?"

"Sam, she is unusually happy for someone who has been called in early, and it is now your mission to find out why. Are you still taking me out tonight?"

"Of course, and why is it my mission"

"Because you love me and you would do anything for me, see you later."

Lindsay lent towards Flack and kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the layout room,

"You owe me Miss Monroe!"

"Yeah whatever."

Flack just smiled and walked towards the locker room.

"So Sam, you wont tell Lindsay but surely you can tell your best friend!"

"Who said you were my best friend?"

Sam smiled and looked at Flack who was doing the same thing Danny was doing in her apartment.

"That doesn't work on me, just ask Danny."

"Has your good mood got anything to do with our favourite Yonkers CSI?

"No, but it has got something to do with a male New Yorker. You figure it out, that's what you do."

Sam walked out leaving Flack standing alone in the changing room, did she just insinuate what he thought she did?

Sam was walking down the corridor when she bumped into Danny. He was carrying a pile of case folders that were now on the floor. Sam bent down and picked them up for him.

"Sorry, I have always been a bit of a klutz, but luckily not in the bedroom, well I am off to the crime scene…am I working with you today?"

Danny was dumbstruck, klutz, bedroom, crime scene. All this info.

"Uh yeah."

"Oh good we havent worked a case together for a while, oh balls, I left my kit in the locker room, oh well I have to get my kit, I will meet you at the car park, see ya, don't be to long, I will start to miss you."

She patted Danny on the shoulder and started walking towards the changing room, leaving for the third time today someone standing and staring, shocked.

Flack was walking towards Danny, he had just been and updated Lindsay on what Sam had said.

"Ah, I see you have had a run in with little miss chirpy."

"Yeah, what's with her this morning?"

"Seems as though Sam has found herself a new man friend, before you ask, she didn't give me any details, she just told me to go and detect, seeing as that's what I do."

"That sounds like Sam, so new man friend…good for her."

"A little hesitant there Messer, are you sure your not falling for her, you two have become close."

Danny was hesitant, in fact his heart sank, she had found some other man to make her happy, Danny just felt numb, after all they had kissed it had to have meant something.

"No Flack, there is nothing there, I am happy for her really I am."

"Danny, you're a crap liar."

Flack patted Danny on the shoulder and walked away. Danny didn't know he was so transparent, but that was the truth he did care for Sam, more than he is willing to admit.

TBC


	8. Jealous

Chapter Eight - Jealous?

Danny and Sam hadn't spoken to each other on the way to the crime scene, well Sam had been talking to Danny, but Danny hadn't been paying attentions. His mind was elsewhere.

"Danny, are you listening to me? Hello!"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Don't lie, I can see right through you, if you don't want to tell me what's bothering then that's fine, just don't lie to me!"

Sam and Danny made it the crime scene, Danny went to speak to Sam.

"Save it Danny, I don't want to hear it."

Sam opened the door and grabbed her kit from the boot, she shut the boot just as Danny went to grab his kit.

"Sam was that necessary?"

"You want your kit, open the boot yourself!"

Sam walked over to the detective who was waiting to brief them on the situation.

Danny sighed and grabbed his kit from the boot and followed Sam to the scene, they were briefed and made their way into crime scene itself.

Sam and Danny processed the scene in silence for several minutes when finally Sam spoke to him.

"Danny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shut the point on you, I was wrong."

Danny took a photograph of something and crouched down to pick it up and bag it.

"Its ok Sam, you did warn me that English girls got violent."

Sam laughed.

"You're cocky did you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me!"

Danny smirked to himself and threw a glance at Sam she was crouched down and bagging something.

She turned to see Danny staring at her, she thought she would have been uncomfortable, but she wasn't, she was at ease. She smiled back at Danny, their moment was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing, Danny laughed and continued to work. Sam realised that it was her cell that was ringing. She answered.

"Philips…oh hi…I'm I cant right now, I'm at a scene…no I cant just get someone to cover for me it doesn't work like that…"

Sam turned to look at Danny, he wasn't looking at Sam, but he was listening to the conversation with great interest. She looked away and moved into the hall.

"…I'm sorry, it was a nice thought and I appreciate it but its not possible right now…if your interested I should get off shift at about 5.30pm we could meet then and then have dinner at my place, you interested?…thought you might be, nuh uh I aint promising anything you will have to see how generous I am feeling after a long day…yeah me to, see you then, bye."

Sam shut her phone and was smiling profusely, it was her new man, and Danny knew it.

"Sorry about that Danny, it was…"

Danny turned to look at Sam.

"Now Sam I aint stupid, do not tell me that you were talking to your uncle or something like that, because if that was your uncle, there is something very wrong going on."

Sam was stumped, and going slightly red.

"Ok if you really want to know, it was Johnny, my new friend. I met him in a bar a couple of weeks ago and we hit it off. No big deal."

"That's cool, you don't have to explain yourself to me Sam, you're a grown girl and its not like we have ever dated."

"That's right Danny, why on earth I thought you cared I will never know, you will just always be a friend to me…I'm done over here I'm going to check the rest of the house, you can just go straight back to the lab, I will catch a ride with one of the officers."

"Sam wait…"

But Sam had already walked away into the next room, Danny went to follow her.

"Don't even think of following me, I don't want to talk to you right now."

Danny crouched back down and continued working. He was finished processing the scene an hour later, he went into the rooms looking for Sam, he walked outside and couldn't see her.

"Hey have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah she bunged a lift back to the lab back with another cop."

"Thanks."

Danny went to his car and loaded it up with evidence and made his way back to the scene. He unloaded his car and made his way into the lab. He walked into one of the layout rooms and found Sam processing some evidence.

"You know you could have told me you left!"

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, I am saying that a lot to you and its not fair."

Sam looked up from her evidence and smiled at Danny, he couldn't stay mad at her, but he was sure as hell going to make her feel guilty.

"Well I waited around for you and then got told that you had left, so can you give me a heads up next time?"

"Sorry Danny, but that's not the only thing that's been eating at you today, do you want to tell me what it is?"

"Trust me E.M you don't want to know."

Danny went to walk out of the layout room when Sam stood up.

"Danny, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to know."

Danny stood in the doorway, and said nothing.

"Then its because I don't want you to know, you told me not to lie."

Sam was obviously hurt, she had shared a great deal of things with Danny, she thought of him as her friend, best friend, and the fact that he didn't trust her, crushed her.

"That's ok Danny, I understand, umm I've got to go umm, can you take care of this for me?"

Without waiting for an answer Sam went to walk past Danny, her hand brushed his, and he grabbed it.

"Sam please its not like that…"

"No Danny, I know what it is, I thought you could trust me, I was wrong and I know that now, but I have to go I have to meet Johnny."

Sam pulled her hand away from Danny's and walked away. Danny walked out of the layout room and saw a man standing at reception.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm can you tell me where I can find Sam Philips?"

"She is getting ready to leave."

"Thanks."

Danny walked away and stood to the side of the reception making sure he could see the man at reception, and making sure that the man could see him. Sam walked out of the locker room a few minutes later.

"Sam!"

"Johnny, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would pick you up, you sounded like you were having a bad day, and taking the tube wouldn't make it easier!"

"Thanks Johnny, I need this."

Sam looked up to see Danny staring at her, she looked deep into his eyes and turned away, not wanting to go there.

Johnny turned to see Danny looking at Sam, he got all protective of her and moved her away.

"Come lets get you home."

Sam turned to look back at Danny, Danny smiled and waited for her to smile back, she didn't just looked sad.

Flack walked up behind of Danny and gave him a light shove.

"People may think your jealous Danny!"

"I am."

With that Danny walked away from Flack towards the layout room, for the second time today he was left mouth open and shocked.

"Close your mouth Don, you might catch flies."

Flack turned around to see Lindsay smiling at him.

"I saw what happened, poor Danny, he has fallen hard for her, and I know she has for him. But they wont admit it."

"Before you suggest anything, I think Danny has got something planned."

"What makes you say that?"

"He had that 'Danny' look in his eyes."

TBC


	9. Revelations

**A/N - This chapter takes place the same evening.**

Chapter Nine - Revelations

Sam was sat in her living room, Johnny was fumbling about in her kitchen, she wanted to look at him the way she looked at Danny, but she couldn't find the right ignition. She knew that there was something between her and Danny, but they had decided just to be friends, so she had to move on with her life, and Johnny was just that.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm ok."

"You sound tired, are you tired?"

"I am a bit, but you said you were going to make me dinner, so I will stay awake, I promise."

"Sam if your tired then I can leave and we can do this another time."

Johnny walked over to Sam and kissed her on her lips, Sam responded, but all she could think about was her kiss with Danny on this very sofa, and how she had felt the shivers crawl her the feeling of electricity. She wasn't feeling this with Johnny, and she had a feeling he knew it as well.

"Sam, something's up and I know it."

Was now or never Sam, now or never.

"Johnny, this is working for me anymore, I think I made a mistake getting into a relationship so soon after coming here."

Johnny stood blank faced and hurt.

"Has nothing to do with that guy at work then, and don't try and deny it, I saw the way you two were looking at each other, I have never seen that look in your eyes before."

"Johnny, it has nothing to do with him, I just don't feel it."

"But you do with him…"

"Johnny, it has nothing to do with Danny, for pity's sake cant you just trust me!"

"Trust, this is coming from the girl who is dumping me."

"And from the girl who is trying to explain her reasons and isn't getting given the chance!"

"Save it Sam, I don't want to be anymore humiliated than I already am, the only thing I regret…is that I didn't get into your pants, god knows I've been trying!"

"You basterd!"

Sam was stood in close proximity of Johnny and gave him a brisk slap across the face, but she wasn't expecting was for him to slap her twice as hard. She stood in shock.

"Get out NOW! I never want to see you here again, in fact if I ever see your face again it will be to soon!"

Sam voice was stern and filled with anger, Johnny laughed and grabbed his coat.

"Was good while it lasted bitch, I'm just glad we didn't do it! From the looks of ya, you'd be shit in bed!"

He opened the door and walked out slamming the door as he left, Sam picked up the vase containing a bunch of flowers Johnny had brought with him and threw them at the door, she collapsed on the floor in tears, she was exhausted, homesick and the one man she loved the most, more than likely didn't feel the same. Maybe moving to New York was a mistake.

Sam had been sat in her heap for 20 minutes she breathed in deeply after all her tears had fallen, she composed herself and stood up and walked into her kitchen and saw what Johnny was trying to make, in a fit of pure anger, she threw all the plates, all the pots and pans everything he had touched that evening onto the floor in one sweeping motion, she thought she had no tears left, but sure enough they began falling again.

She felt dirty, she didn't know why, he hadn't raped her or done anything indecent, but the thought of him touching her made her feel it, she knew she was over reacting but nonetheless she walked into her bedroom and went into the bathroom, she scrubbed herself down in the shower. Once she was finished she went back into her bedroom and changed into a tank top and a pair of trackies. She looked into the mirror that was standing in front of her, she had only caught it out the corner of her eye, but she saw that she was forming a bruise on the side of her face, _"Great, just great, just what I needed!"_ She had calmed down a lot, she looked up at the clock and saw it was 8.00pm, she had been in the shower along time considering Johnny left a about 6.30pm.

She sighed when she saw the state she had left her front room in, by the front door, broken glass and flowers not forgetting the water, she walked into the kitchen to get the things she needed to clean up and saw the state of the kitchen she sighed grabbed what she needed and began to pick up the broken pieces of glass carefully.

She was in the middle of picking up a piece of glass when the someone started knocking on the door, she had been so close to the door, she clenched her hands into fists, she was scared Johnny had come back. She looked down to see blood dripping from her hand.

"Shit…Johnny I have nothing to say to you, leave me alone, or are you deaf as well as incredibly stupid!"

"Umm Sam its Danny."

"Oh right umm, give me a minute."

Sam fundled round her living room trying to tidy the place up, not that it was working, she then realised she had the bruise on her face.

She knew it was coming, sooner rather than later, she opened the door slowly to see Danny stood there like he was a lost little boy, he was deep in thought.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, umm just mind your step when you walk in, I had a bit of an accident carrying a vase."

Danny looked down at the floor and sure enough there was the broken vase and blood drops, he gradually brought his head up and surveyed the rest of the living room, seemed pretty normal, but it felt different, he was stood in the front room, and Sam closed the door and made her way into the bathroom, trying to get away from Danny, quick enough so that she could try and conceal the bruise.

"Sam I really need to talk to you!"

"I can still hear you even though I'm in hear, just talk."

"It wont work like that, I need to be looking you in the eyes!"

Sam sighed quietly and walked out of the bathroom, out of her bedroom, she was now stood in the doorframe, Danny wasn't faced her way, but when he turned to see her, his heart dropped to the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

He made his way to Sam and cupped her face, and took a look at her bruise and then he looked down and saw the blood dripping onto his shoe.

"Where are you bleeding?"

"My hand, when you knocked on the door I was in the middle of cleaning the glass up, I clenched my fist, and well you can guess what happened."

"Did Johnny do this to you?"

He was focused back on her face and was concentrating deeply into her eyes she could feel the shivers running through her spine, she could feel the electricity rising.

"Danny, I don't want to talk about it right now, but I promise, I will tell you, I just cant at the moment."

Danny nodded his head.

"Sam, there was a reason I came here, I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok."

Danny took her hand and moved her towards the sofa so that they were both sitting down, Danny still had hold of her hands.

"Sam, when you asked me what was wrong earlier, just before ya left and I never told you, it wasn't that I didn't want to, I just couldn't bring myself to say, but I know now that I have to tell you."

"Danny don't think you have to tell me because I got upset, I was being immature…"

"No, you weren't, that night when we kissed, I felt something I have never felt before, being near you takes my breath away, and being just your friend isn't going to be enough, I was just scared to admit it."

Sam felt her heart jump out of her chest, she smiled at Danny as for the third time today the tears started to fall, but they weren't out of frustration or pain, but of joy.

"Danny…"

He cut her off.

"…but the thing that kicked me into telling you, was seeing you with Johnny, I realised I was infuriatingly jealous, like the day I saw you talking to the lab tech on our first case. I realised I had to tell you how I felt, even if you didn't feel the same, at least I would have told ya."

"Danny…"

"But if you don't feel the same way then that's ok, I understand, I will just have to learn how to cope with being just friends…"

Sam was the one who had cut Danny off this time.

"Danny can you let me speak please."

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

Sam smiled she took hold of Danny's hands and squeezed them tight.

"I feel the same way, I, I broke up with Johnny, because he wasn't you, I was sat thinking about the kiss, the glances and I couldn't deny my feelings for you anymore, and having Johnny was a way of getting over you and well it wasn't working, but I didn't tell him that I wanted to break up because of you because he had anger in his eyes and was accusing me of all sorts, but I want you to know, that I broke up with Johnny, for you."

Danny smiled and lent towards Sam, she stayed where she was and waited for Danny to close the gap, they kissed, it was tender but passionate. Then Danny pulled away.

"I don't want to take advantage of you so we will do this properly, date first then whatever follows."

Sam smiled cheekily.

"You mean I have to wait for a first date, what makes you think I can wait?"

"Because I know you."

Sam smiled and cuddled into Danny's chest, they back on the sofa just sat there. When Sam spoke.

"It was Johnny, who did this to me, he wasn't to happy about being dumped, he said the most hurtful things."

"Like what?"

"He said that from the looks of me I would have been crap in bed, which let me tell you I am not!"

"You mean you didn't sleep with him?"

Sam shook her head.

"I didn't want to, I couldn't bring myself to, every time we came close, all I could think about was you, and how I wished it was you with me not Johnny."

"Looks like you don't have to think anymore, I'm here and if I can help it, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks Danny, for being here and for making me feel like I belong here."

"You will always belong, in my eyes, there are loads of reasons but the one I like the most, you belong here, because we belong."

"I like that one too."

Sam and Danny sat on Sam's sofa in silence until they both fell asleep, both feeling they belonged and both in each others arms…

FIN

**A/N - If you want me to write more to this like an epilogue or something let me know, thanks for all the positive reviews! You're the best!**


	10. The Morning After

**A/N - I know that I said that the last chapter was the last one, but I don't think I ended it well so I am going to write a few more chapters. Sorry L**

Chapter Ten - Morning After.

Sam and Danny were still sat on the sofa, they had fallen asleep. Danny was the first to wake up, he moved his head and had the worst pain in his neck, serves him right for sleeping on the sofa the way he did. He looked down to see a sleeping Sam hugged into him. He smiled, this is what he wanted, where he was now, was heaven for him. He began surveying the room, he was awake and he was in need of hydration, he gently pulled Sam off him, not that he wanted to, and laid he on the sofa and made his way into the kitchen. It was the first time he had been in the kitchen, and so it was the first time he had seen the state of it. He stood in shock.

He walked over to the fridge stepping over a few broken plates on the way and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He stood in the kitchen taking in the damage, and then looked at Sam from over the counter, he sighed. She must have been hurting.

He walked over to the glass by the door and continued where Sam had left off. He stopped for a minute and looked to see what the time was, it was only 3.00am he hadn't realised. He smiled again at Sam's sleeping form and wiped his hands and walked over to her, he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her towards her bedroom, he lowered her onto the bed gently and pulled the covers over her, kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked back into the living room, closing the door behind him.

He went back to picking up the glass when he saw amongst the flowers a note, more than likely the note Johnny had written to go with the flowers. He knew he shouldn't look at it, but he couldn't help himself.

"_Dear Sam, Thank you for everything you have given me over these past few weeks, you have made my life brighter, Thank you. Forever Yours Johnny xxx"_

Danny shuddered, he just screwed the note up and threw it into the bag along with the rest of the rubbish. When he had finished cleaning by the door he made his way into the kitchen, he surveyed it again thinking where to start.

He started at the front and was going to work his way back, he picked up the pots and pans and placed them in the sink gently and cleared the broken plates. When he was nearly finished and was concentrating hard. So hard he didn't notice Sam was stood behind him.

She was admiring his backside, he had a nice ass, she was thinking to herself.

"What exactly do you think your doing?"

Danny jumped and turned to see Sam stood in the doorway arms folded eyes looking him up and down.

"I woke up, saw the mess and thought I would clean up for you, anyway, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was, but you weren't there, I don't know why, but I could tell, and I woke up."

"Aww that's sweet."

Danny threw Sam a cheeky smile and Sam moved towards him and gave his a swift slap across the back of the head.

"What that for?"

Danny was rubbing the back of his head.

"You shouldn't be mean to me, I might not want to go out with you, and I know you don't want that."

It was now Sam's turn to throw the cheeky smile. Danny just laughed, she had it perfected.

"Can you leave that till morning, we have a chance to get a few more hours sleep before work I think we should take that opportunity."

Sam looked at Danny in the way she had always wanted, she knew he wasn't going anywhere, at least not tonight.

"You know I'm right!"

Danny looked at Sam and gave her a cheeky smile.

"When aint ya?"

"Exactly, so get your but back to bed."

Sam reached her hand towards Danny, Danny looked and pondered, he accepted it graciously and Sam smiled. They made their way back into the bedroom, Sam went to the bathroom and cleaned her teeth, Danny stood and was lost in thought, he was still in his work clothes, sleeping on her sofa in them was ok, but in bed, he couldn't, but he didn't want to get to undressed and make Sam think he was assuming something.

"Danny, your not going to sleep in your clothes are you?"

Sam was making her way back into the bedroom, she stood opposite Danny and looked him up and down.

"Well I didn't want to get undressed and ya get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?"

"Ya know what idea!"

Sam laughed and gave Danny a smile, she pulled him towards her and kissed him gently allowing herself to be engulfed in his mouth, she pulled away.

"I have had my fix, now strip down to your 'jammies' and get into bed, we're adults, I think we can restrain ourselves, and like I said, I've had my fix."

Sam winked at Danny and made her way into her bed, Danny did what she said and striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her. Sam snuggled into him and he held her close, within minutes they were both sleeping soundly.

Sam was woken by the sound of her alarm, why did she set it so early, she glanced over to her side table and read the time, 6.30am, she looked over to Danny's sleeping form, he still hadn't stirred, she gave him a small nudge…nothing, she gave him a harder nudge…still nothing, _"He could sleep through the apocalypse!" _she breathed in deep and gave herself a childish smirk, she placed one hand on his back and the other next to it, and gave him one swift push, with that push, he had fallen onto the floor, Sam couldn't contain her laughter, she looked over the edge of the bed, he had taken the duvet and pillow with him, she looked over and he was still sleeping.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

She breathed a loud sigh and grabbed her pillow and walked over to him, he was still lying on the floor, she laughed to herself and began beating him with her pillow.

"Oi Messer, wakey wakey!"

She stopped pounding him with the pillow when she heard something resemling his voice asking for her to stop.

"So your awake now then?"

"It looks that way doesn't it."

Sam smiled and threw her pillow back on the bed and helped Danny up.

"Sorry, was I a bit violent?"

"Umm YEAH, but don't worry I am going to have my revenge."

Sam looked at Danny she was exceedingly intrigued.

"Oh yes and how are you going to do that?"

"By doing this."

Danny pulled his pillow from the ground and started having a very one sided pillow fight with her, she was screaming and running around the apartment, she was good at dodging him.

"Didn't I tell you I am the champion of pillow fights Messer?"

"Didn't I tell you that I had my brother wetting his pants after a pillow fight, my English Muffin?"

Sam stood up straight hands on her hips, with a slightly disturbed expression on her face.

"Now that's just wrong Messer."

"Yeah that's what my mom said."

Danny lunged towards her and continued to chase after her. Sam stopped and put her hand up to his chest, Danny stopped immediately.

"Danny please, you can get your revenge on me later, we really have to start getting ready for work, and if I remember rightly, you probably have to get home and change your clothes, what would the lab think?"

Danny hung his head and dropped the pillow onto her bed.

"Ya know I really hate it when your right."

She walked up to Danny and kissed him on the nose.

"And you love me for it, look, did you want to take a shower here that way when you get back to your apartment all you have got to do is get changed."

"Ya know I think I might do that."

Sam walked up to her airing closet and threw a towel at Danny.

"You go first, I will be cleaning up the kitchen, give me a shout when you have finished."

Danny smiled and made his way into the bathroom and shut the door, he stepped into the shower. Sam heard the sound of the shower switch on and smiled to herself, she made her way to the kitchen and realised that there was nothing to clean up, she smiled again and went to put the kettle on, when she realised she could have some fun. The kettle was full enough, and didn't need to be filled, but she couldn't resist. She turned the tap on gradually and then twisted it so that it was running on full force she held it like that until she heard what sounded like Danny swearing, she laughed to herself and turned it off, she put the kettle on and walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

Sam was sat pretending to watch the news for several minutes, until she heard the shower switch off, she began laughing silently, but then composed herself, she had to follow her plan through.

She heard footsteps coming towards the living room and she could feel Danny's eyes on her, she acted as though she didn't realise and stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Just as she thought Danny followed.

Sam was reaching into the cupboard to get the cups she needed, she turned to the kettle and poured the water into the cups and made the tea. She picked up both cups and turned, not realising how close Danny was to her. She walked straight into him causing her to spill one of the cups down his bare chest, causing him to scream.

"Oh my god, Danny!"

Sam placed the cups on the side and dragged Danny back into the shower, she pulled off his towel and chucked him back into the shower and turned the temp down to cold and turned the shower on.

"Sam, I just had a shower and I don't need a cold one!"

"I know Danny, but cold water stops the burn from getting bad."

Danny sighed, Sam sat on the toilet seat and put her head in her hands, she was certain he wasn't going to want to talk to her after this.

A few minutes later Danny turned the shower off, which caused Sam to jump and run into the bedroom, and sit on her bed.

Danny grabbed his towel and made his way into her bedroom, he saw her sat with a sad look on her face, he sat down next to her and took her hand.

"What's the matter Sam?"

"Apart from the fact I thought it would be funny to roll you off the bed, then continue to beat you to death with a pillow then turn the tap on when you having a shower and to top it off I spill burning tea down your chest, yeah I'm brilliant."

Danny laughed.

"Sam, I don't mind, well I mind about having the tap turned on while I was in the shower, but I forgive ya and as for the tea, it was my fault, I should have let ya know how close I was. Its not your fault."

He smiled tentatively to Sam, all she could do was smile back.

"Look I had better get going and get ready, but we are going out tonight ok?"

"Ok, wish you didn't have to go."

"Same here, but I do, you told me so, and your always right."

Sam smiled and gave Danny some privacy as he changed. She made her way into the living room, the cup of tea she had made him she couldn't give him, he was going to leave her apartment without having anything, she suddenly thought, she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and buttered it, wrapped it in cling film and was holding it while she was waiting for Danny. He emerged from her bedroom, looking decent and sexy. Sam sighed, what did she have.

"Well I best be off, I'll see you in the lab."

Danny leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips, not passionately but Sam wanted more, she pulled his mouth into a more passionate embrace, they only separated when they needed the air. Danny was breathing heavily. He looked Sam up and down she was wearing her trackies and tank top and to him she looked her most beautiful.

"Your killing me you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, but I've got to give you something so that you come back."

"Already told you I am coming back."

"I know, look I feel bad because the tea I made you ended up on your chest so I made you this."

She handed him the buttered bagel Danny smiled genuinely and gave her another kiss on the lips, pulling away before his body took over.

"Thanks, I will see you at the lab, no wait, I will meet you back here, we can catch the subway together."

Sam smiled and had to physically push Danny out the door, she laughed to herself and made her way into the bathroom and turned the temp up and the shower on.

TBC

**A/N - I am sorry to anyone who thought that this was over but like I said I changed my mind sorry again I couldn't end the story there.**


	11. Notes and Txt Messages

Chapter Eleven - Notes and Txt Messages

Sam was ready for work and began making her way down to the outside of her apartment building. She assumed Danny would be there soon, she waited for 10 minutes and he still hadn't arrived, she looked at her watch, she was going to be late for work if he didn't hurry up. She took her cell out of her bag and called Danny.

"Danny where the hell are you?…your at the lab? Where are you then? Oh, ok umm maybe call me next time, yeah see you soon."

With that she hung up her cell and made her way to the curb and hailed a taxi. She told the cabbie where to go and was there just a few minutes before she was due to start work. She paid the cabbie and made her way to the building, she saw Flack and smiled.

"Hey Sam, hey what's wrong? What happened to your face and hands?"

Sam smiled and looked at Flack.

"I had a fight with Johnny, but its over now, I just need to get to work…I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Danny is going to be pissed."

"He already knows, anyway I'd rather not talk about him."

"Oh, ok, I will walk with you to the lab."

"Thanks."

Sam and Flack made their way to the lab, when they arrived at the floor the lab was on, Sam said bye to Flack and made her way into the locker room, she looked around there was no-one in there, she breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards her locker, she opened it and found a note. She put her bag in her locker took out the note and read it.

"_Sam, I'm sorry for what happened last night, I never meant to hurt you, but I just cared for you to much to see Messer have you. I hope we can forgive and forget. Yours always Johnny xxx"_

Sam sighed, she had secretly hoped it was from Danny, no such luck. Just as she put the note in her pocket Danny walked into the locker room.

"Sam, I am so sorry, Mac called me in as soon as I got in he wanted me to get to the crime scene, I would've called, but it never crossed my mind."

Sam looked at Danny and shook her head, it was going to take more than that.

"Do you know how lucky you are that I'm not battering you to death?"

"Very."

"Danny, it didn't bother me, I knew that something like that might happen, but I would have appreciated a phone call. Next time call me."

"I will."

"You better if not, it is going to take more than an apology and drinks tonight, to talk me round."

Danny smiled at Sam, she smiled back, she looked away, lost in thought, she was fighting with herself, it had finally dawned on her that Johnny had to have been in the lab for the note to get left in her locker, he had been in the locker room, her heart rate rose and she was feeling dizzy, she looked back at a concerned Danny, he walked towards her just as she fainted.

A few minutes later she came to, she looked up and saw Danny, Stella, Flack, Lindsay, Hawkes and Mac all looking at her.

"Sorry guys, when I get nervous I am prone to fainting spells."

She sat up and rubbed her head, accidentally smudging her carefully applied make up to her bruises. She heard Stella gasp.

"What the hell happened?"

"Umm I had a fight with a door, the door won."

She laughed nervously and saw the look on Danny's face, she turned back to Mac.

"Mac, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Danny can you escort Sam to my office please, I will be there as soon as."

Danny put Sam's arm around his shoulder and walked her towards Mac's office.

"Are you going to tell me why you fainted?"

Sam was silent.

"Sam?"

"He had been in the locker room. He left me a note."

Danny looked at Sam confused, he opened the door to Mac's office and sat her down, she reached into her pocket and handed Danny the note. He read it carefully and turned back to Sam.

"How did he get into the lab?"

"I don't know, that's why I started getting nervous, what if he thinks I have forgiven him and he doesn't realise that I don't want him?"

"Then I will be there when you tell him, we can handle Johnny."

Sam smiled at Danny and took his hand.

"Thanks Danny, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I have a fair idea."

Danny smiled back at her, when Mac walked into his office.

"You can go now Danny."

Danny looked at Sam and she nodded, he left Sam in the office and was waiting in the layout room opposite just so he could keep an eye on her.

"What's the problem Sam?"

Sam turned to look at Mac, he was sat at his desk looking intently at Sam, he seemed to care deeply.

"Where do you want me to start, I know you have questions you want me to answer."

"That's not what I asked, but yes there are some things I want the answers to, for example the cuts on your hands and the bruises on your face."

Mac pointed to both her hands and the bruises on her face. Sam shifted in her seat.

"I broke up with Johnny, my boyfriend last night, well all I can say is he didn't take it well, he said some horrible things to me, so I slapped him, because well…he deserved it, I wasn't expecting him to slap me back just that little but harder!"

"Obviously not, but that doesn't explain the cuts on your hand."

Sam looked at her hands and back at Mac.

"Well once he left, I picked up the vase with the flowers he had brought me in, and well I kind of threw it at the door."

Mac was wide eyed.

"You threw it at the door?"

"Yeah, I know it wasn't the cleverest thing to do but I was angry and upset, when I started cleaning the glass up, someone knocked on the door, I instantly thought it was Johnny and well I clenched my hands into fists and well, the glass cut into my palms."

Mac nodded his head.

"That explains that, do you think Johnny is a threat to you?"

Sam began fidgeting in her seat some more, she held the note out to Mac, he took it and read it carefully just as Danny had done.

"So this was in your locker when you came to work this morning?"

"Yeah, it was there waiting, and like I said, when I get nervous I'm prone to fainting spells. Hence me passing out this morning."

"I see."

Sam and Mac were silent.

"I don't see how he could have gotten that far into the lab, especially into the locker room, that's out of bounds!"

"I know, I am just thinking the same thing. You keep this with me and I will try and get to the bottom of it, he can't hurt you anymore Sam."

Sam hung her head.

"Mac I appreciate this, but I mean at the moment all he has done is send me a note, fair enough the note freaked me out, but I mean is not like he has done anything else?"

Mac looked at Sam.

"Sam it is up to you, if you want to let the note pass then we will do that, as I said it is up to you."

"But that's the thing, after the things that happened last night and the way the note is talking, its as though he still thinks I want him, when I don't. I don't want anything to do with him."

"So you want me to see what I can do?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't, now your working with Hawkes today, do you think you can manage because of your hand?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks Mac."

"Its ok, just get back to work and I will let you know what happens."

Sam stood up smiled at Mac and walked out of his office towards the room where Danny was sat. She stood in the doorway. Danny was busying himself with something, he was the only one in the room.

"Hey."

Danny turned to see Sam leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey yourself, you ok now?"

"Yeah, spoken to Mac, he is going to take care of it for me."

"Good, good…"

Sam walked towards Danny and sat on the stool next to him.

"I just wanted to say thanks before I go to work on the case with Hawkes."

Danny turned to face her.

"For what?"

"For catching me when I fainted, and for giving me the courage to tell Mac."

"Hey, its no problem, so I will see you tonight?"

Sam stood from the stool and walked towards the door.

"Damn straight, see you later."

"See ya."

Sam was working the crime scene for over 5 hours with Hawkes. It looked like she was going to be pulling a double tonight. She sighed loudly and continued to take photos of the crime scene.

"Hey I am going to take this lot of evidence back to the SUV, I wont be too long, will you be ok here on your own?"

Hawkes looked up at Sam.

"Yeah that's fine, see you in a minute."

Sam walked out of the crime scene and under the yellow tape. She walked over to the SUV popped the trunk and loaded the evidence in. She looked at her watch as she closed the trunk, it was nearing the end of her shift, she knew she couldn't just up and leave in the middle of such a big case, she grabbed her cell from her pocket and called Danny.

"Hey Messer, liking the way you answer the phone…look I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like I am going to be able to make drinks tonight…I know I was looking forward to it as well, but this is a big case and I cant just up and leave, you understand right?…thanks for understanding, I am so sorry, I really needed this night out, another time…you know I am going to hold you to that…ok I will see you later, bye."

Sam flipped her cell back down an saw she had a message. She opened it up again and read her message. It was from Johnny.

"_You look beautiful in this light. Johnny xxx."_

TBC


	12. Presents

**A/N - This chapter carries straight on after the last one.**

Chapter Twelve - Help Me

Sam twisted round, looking to see if she could see him, she couldn't it was late and the sun light was fading, she closed her cell and made her way back into the crime scene.

She ran into Hawkes on her way in.

"Oh sorry Sheldon, I wasn't looking."

"Nah that's ok, we have finished up here now, so we get to go back to the lab."

"Good, this place was starting to freak me out."

Sam and Hawkes loaded the rest of their stuff into the SUV and made their way back to the lab. Sam had dropped her things off with Hawkes she told him she had to do something quickly.

Sam was walking through the corridors in search of Danny, she needed to tell him bout the message. Her cell rang, she looked down she had another message, she stood to the side of the corridor and read the new message.

"_I've left something for you at the front desk. You will love it. Forever Yours Johnny xxx."_

She looked around again and made her way into her shared office with Danny, thankfully he was sat doing paper work, she ran up to him and hugged him tight. Giving him a shock.

"Whoa hold on there E.M, what's the matter?"

She was silent, just being in his arms was making her feel safe.

Danny held her head in his hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"What's happened?"

His voice was serious and caring, he hated seeing her like this. She reached for her cell and handed it to him.

"Read the last two messages."

Danny released her face and took her cell, he scrolled through it and read the last two messages. His face showing anger.

"Have ya seen what he has left ya yet?"

"No, I came straight here."

Danny stood up and ushered her through the corridor towards the front desk. He nudged her.

"Can I help you Detective Philips?"

"I've been told there is something for me here?"

"Oh yes, a package, here you go."

"Thank you."

Sam took the box, she and Danny made their way back to their office. Sam placed the box on her desk and backed away from it.

"I don't think its ticking Sam."

Sam threw Danny the look.

"I know its not ticking, I just don't want to open it, I think maybe we should tell Mac first."

"Ok."

Danny picked up the box and took Sam's hand they made their way back to Mac's office, they could see him sat thumbing through paper work.

Mac saw them through the window and gave the ok to come in. Danny held the door opn for Sam.

Danny walked in and put the package on Mac's desk, Mac looked up.

"You two, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It was delivered for Sam when she got in this evening, its from Johnny, he has also sent her some txt messages, that are concerning."

"Sam can I look at them please."

Sam gave Mac her cell. He did the same as Danny, read the messages and then looked up at Sam. She smiled weakly and sat down in the sit behind her, Danny continued to stand.

"So you haven't opened the package?"

"No, I didn't want to, you know I don't know."

Mac read the message and looked at Sam again.

"I have a feeling this package is going to be personal, how about me and Danny step out for a minute two while you open it up."

"Ok."

Danny walked up behind her, and put his hand on the small of her back.

"I'll be right outside."

She smiled and nodded. Danny and Mac made their way out and were standing in silence watching Sam through the glass walls.

Sam breathed in deeply and began opening the package. She pulled the paper off to reveal a letter. She opened the letter and began reading she was horrified at what she read.

"_Dear Sam, _

_I picked this up for you when I was walking back from your apartment this afternoon, you weren't in so I used the spare key I had cut. I knew it would come in handy. I was disappointed to see that there had been someone else in the apartment with you. I have a fairly good idea who it was, but that doesn't matter, nothing can get in the way of true love. I took some under garments as references for your gift. I knew you wouldn't mind._

_I hope to see you very soon, and in the gift. Then again I see you all the time, you look peaceful when your working at a crime scene._

_Your always mine my love._

_Forever yours _

_Johnny xxxxxxxx"_

Sam started shaking, she put the letter down on the table and opened the lid to the box, she looked inside, and laying in the box was what she could only describe as La Perla panties and matching bra. She closed the lid on the box and tried to control herself. He had been watching her, he had been in her house today, which meant he knew about Danny. She started to feel sick, she sat back in the chair. Danny made his way into the room, much to Mac's annoyance.

"Sam?"

"Danny…"

She pointed at the box and letter Mac followed Danny over to the table. He examined the box, Danny was busy reading the letter, his face turning more and more disgusted.

"The sick basterd, he has admitted to breaking into your home, Mac there has to be something you can do."

Mac sighed, he had yet to tell Sam what he had managed to do for her earlier today

"Sam, I can have a restraining order put out against him, would that help?"

Sam nodded. She was still shaking, she managed to look up at Mac.

"Be honest Mac, getting a restraining order wont stop him."

Mac crouched beside Sam.

"We wont know until we try, until this is sorted I suggest you stay with a friend. If he has access to your apartment, its more than likely not safe."

"Thanks for the reminder."

Sam smiled at Mac, she stood up and breathed in deep again.

"I have faith that you will get him Mac. I know you will. But if you don't mind, can I leave those with you, evidence him or something. I want to go home, or at least fins somewhere to stay."

Danny looked at Sam and smiled.

"You can stay with me, its no problem."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Danny escorted Sam out of Mac's office, leaving Mac wondering if there was more to them. He just shrugged it off as Danny being caring. Sam and Danny were walking down the corridor, they went into the locker room grabbed their stuff and made their way out the building, Mac had said that he would tell Hawkes she was ill, and Danny's shift was bout over anyway.

They hailed a cab and were sitting in silence. They were going back to Sam's so she could grab some clothes and the things she needed, she really didn't want to go back there but she had to. They arrived at her apartment and made their way up the steps and to her front door, Sam hesitated putting her key in the door, Danny gently took the key off her and opened the door for her, they walked in together and looked around, the place that had felt like home for a few months now felt eerie, and uninviting.

Sam grabbed her bag and threw some clothes into it, she looked on her bed and noticed that there was yet another note waiting for her, she couldn't bring herself to read it, she went over slowly and opened it.

"Sam? What's that?"

Sam turned around to look at Danny.

"Its another note."

Danny walked over to Sam, kissed her on the forehead and took the note from her, he read it and smiled.

"Its not from him Sam."

Sam looked at him confusingly.

"Its not?"

"Nope. Its from me."

"You, have you been sneaking into my apartment as well?"

Danny laughed and so did Sam.

"No, I left this for ya this morning ya must not have seen it."

Sam took the note from Danny and scanned it. She let a smile creep on her face.

"_Sam, I know that you are worried that I wont want to come back because of the sower, pillow and tea incidents, well I do want to come back, that sort of thing is what makes me want to be with you more than I ever realised! I do love you Sam._

_See you soon_

_Danny J"_

Sam turned to look at Danny. She put one hand on Danny's cheek. And looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you to Messer, shall we go back to yours now, this place is giving me the creeps."

Danny laughed at her and smiled wildly.

"You know, I always thought you would be coming back to my place under different circumstances."

Sam just swiftly pushed him out of the door causing him to fall forward slightly nearly knocking Sam's elderly neighbour flying. Sam was trying really hard not to laugh while the old lady was giving Danny a lecture.

"Sorry Mrs Jefferson, it was my fault."

Mrs Jefferson turned to Sam.

"Now I don't believe that for a second, a lovely English girl like you, no, a cocky New Yorker, that I can believe."

Sam was now trying harder than ever not to laugh. Mrs Jefferson eventually shook her head and headed into her apartment, Sam grabbed her things from the door and shut it behind her, Danny was standing behind her holding onto her luggage, giving her a menacing look.

"Thanks, now your neighbour already hates me."

"No she doesn't hate you, she just thinks I could do better."

"She never said that."

Danny gave her a confused look.

"No but insinuated it. Anyway I don't want anyone else, lets get back to yours."

Sam linked arms with Danny and walked down the corridor arm in arm.

They got to the outside door of the apartment building and Sam opened the door for Danny, she turned and looked back up at her apartment, she sighed deeply. Danny turned to face her.

"Don't worry Sam, you will be back there soon, I wont let him hurt you, I promise."

Sam just looked at Danny and hugged him tight.

"Don't make promises you cat keep."

TBC


	13. Broken Promises

Chapter Thirteen - Broken Promises

Sam had been staying at Danny's apartment for a week or so and she was loving it, she never told Danny this, but she knew he knew, equally Danny loved having her there.

Danny was woken up by the sound of his buzzing alarm clock. He thumped the snooze button on the top and his head turned in his pillow. He turned to face Sam's sleeping form, she had work today and he was just on call. He had errands to run and people to see, he needed the day off, sort of. Sam had told him to wake her in the morning if she didn't get up straight away. Danny looked at the time on his clock again and sighed, he knew Sam liked to have time to spare in the mornings, if she didn't get up now, she was going to be rushing. Danny sat up in his bed and kissed Sam on the top of her hair, she moaned slightly, she rolled and turned to face him. Danny smiled.

"That's something to open my eyes to."

Danny lent in and kissed her on the lips.

"Time to up E.M ya have got work this morning."

She rolled over again sleepily.

"10 more minutes."

Danny laughed lightly.

"No can do sweetheart. You get ratty when you have to rush."

She rolled back over giving Danny a swift whack on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Ratty?"

"Did I say ratty I meant…"

"Save it Messer, I knew what you meant."

Sam smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. She got out of bed and stood in the doorway to Danny's bathroom. She smiled mischievously.

"Danny, I'm going for a shower."

Danny nodded and sat up in his bed and reached for his glasses. Sam laughed to herself, he hadn't picked up on her hint. She thought she would be a bit more obvious this time.

"Danny?"

Danny looked up to Sam. She was still standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

She walked over to him and sat on his side of the bed. She lent forward to his ear and whispered slowly.

"I'm going for a shower now, but I think I might need some help."

Danny's eyes widened. He finally twigged.

"Oh, and how can I be of assistance?"

"I think we will find something."

Sam stood up and took Danny's hand and walked towards the bathroom, Danny following slowly behind her. With the biggest smile plastered across his face. He definitely liked her staying at his apartment.

Sam ended up being 15 minutes late for work, but she didn't care. She was happy, she was with the man she loved and she hoped to be there for a long time. Mac had noticed Sam enter the lab. He walked over to the locker room where she was fumbling in her locker.

"Sam, your late!"

Sam turned to face Mac she smiled as best she could.

"Sorry, Danny's alarm didn't go off, he thought since he didn't have work he didn't have to set it."

"Oh right I see. There isn't much need for you at a crime scene so you can catch up on paperwork."

Sam smiled and laughed to herself.

"Oh fun, thanks Mac, see you later."

Mac walked out of the locker room and towards her office. Sam sat down and had been doing paper work for what seemed like days, when in reality it had only been a few hours. Her thoughts were constantly wandering to thoughts of Danny, she knew that she loved him, she knew she could spend the rest of her life with him, and she was sue he felt the same.

Sam was lost in a trail of thought when her office phone rang. She picked it up.

"Monroe…hey Danny…sure where did you want to meet for lunch then?…yeah that place is nice…well I will meet you there soon…love you too."

Sam smiled and grabbed her bag and jacket, she hadn't had her break yet, but she thought she would let Mac know that she was going out. She was popped her head round the door of the layout room he was working at.

"Hey Mac, I am going out to lunch, see you later."

Mac smiled and nodded, Sam left the lab smiling. She knew that to get to the place quicker she could cut through the alley she had done it so many times before she hadn't ever given it much thought, she was walking through her senses alert to any danger, but she didn't sense the figure approaching her from behind. When she did it was too late, she was out like a light.

When Sam came round she noticed her surroundings were the same, she was still in the alley, but she was further down, out of sight to the passer bys. She tried to move but she couldn't, she was bound, and when she tried to talk, she realised she was gagged, she looked around some more and noticed a tall figure standing in the dark, she squinted to see if she could make them out, the man walked forward to reveal himself. It was Johnny.

"Well, well, I have to say you weren't as bad as I thought."

Sam didn't understand what he meant she soon realised when she felt a searing pain in her lower regions, he couldn't believe it, he had raped her. Tears started to fall from her eyes, she was struggling to break free, she wanted to get away from him.

Johnny sat idly watching her struggle, he smiled to himself.

"Don't struggle darling, it will only make it worse. Why have you been avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?"

Sam closed her eyes, she wanted Danny, she knew Danny would be worried, she hadn't shown up for their lunch date.

Sam struggles some more, Johnny walked over and placed his hand on her cheek, she flinched away, not looking in his eyes.

"Don't be scared baby, I wont hurt you again. I promise."

Sam looked dead in his eyes, she hated him.

"I am going to untie you now and take off the gag, but if you make a move or a sound I will kill you."

Sam let the tears fall. She didn't want to remember anymore, she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

Johnny crouched down beside her and undid the bounds and gag, Sam stayed where she was. She thought he was going to let her go, but he didn't, he just grabbed her head and thumped her across the face, and proceeded to beat.

"That's for not calling me back that's for making me do this, and this…this is for not loving me."

When Johnny had finished she was laying unconscious on the floor, he looked at what he did, she was bleeding from most parts of her body, her clothes were torn, she wasn't even wearing trousers anymore, they had been torn off when he raped her. He looked her up and down and scoffed.

"Your pathetic."

He spat on the ground beside her and walked away, leaving Sam unconscious and alone.

Danny had walked into the lab, he was looking in all the rooms, there was no sign of Sam, he looked in their office, her bag and jacket were missing, panic rose in his body, he ran through the lab looking for Mac. He found him in his office. He barged in not caring if he was in the middle of something important, Mac just looked at him in shook.

"Where is Sam?"

Mac looked confused.

"Where is she Mac?"

Mac looked back up at Danny. The same panic rose in his body.

"She went to lunch, about an hour ago, I am expecting her back anytime soon. What's the matter Danny?"

Danny's heart sank.

"She was supposed to be meeting me Mac…she never showed."

Mac stood up in his chair and grabbed his phone. He dialled Flacks number.

"Flack Sam is missing…I want patrol officers searching within a 4 block radius from this building…if anyone finds her, I want her privacy, no-one to go near her, this is not a show do I make myself clear…Flack, make sure there is a woman officer on every pairing, just in case."

Danny's heart sank to a new low, Mac grabbed his coat and ushered Danny out of the lab with him. They began their search for Sam.

TBC

**A/N - Due to the content of this chapter and following chapters the rating has moved up to M, I feel that issues that will be tackled will be unsuitable for the T rating. Sorry for any inconvenience. **


	14. Lost, Alone, Found

**A/N - This chapter carries on straight after the last one left off. Sorry if there has been some confusion over the rating, this story is now rated M. Just to be on the safe side.**

Chapter Fourteen - Lost, Alone, Found

Sam began stirring from her induced slumber. She felt the throbbing feeling all over her body, she was sore by her lower regions, she couldn't bring herself to look, but she could feel the cold of the ground on her bare skin, she looked towards her legs and saw all she was wearing was he knickers, her trousers were thrown to the side of her, she looked at them, they were torn and dirty, she looked at the rest of herself, she was bloody and in pain. She put her hand to her head and pulled it back to her eyes, she saw her own blood on her hands, she tried to speak through her tears, her voice was sore and gruff, she couldn't make anything come out, she pulled her legs close to her, she felt herself cringe with pain, she felt as though her insides had been torn to pieces, she could only imagine what they looked like.

Sam knew she had to stay awake, the more she wanted to fall to sleep the more she made herself stay awake, she hugged her legs tight, she couldn't bring herself to move. She knew she had to get help. She then heard her cell phone ringing, she had placed it in her pocket, she reached into her pocket wincing as she did so, she was in a lot of pain. She flipped it just as the ringing stopped, she looked to see she had several missed calls and messages, she couldn't bring herself to look at them, instead she dialled the number of the person she wanted to be with her the most. Danny. She dialled his number and waited for an answer, it was almost immediate.

"Sam?…"

Sam couldn't bring herself to speak, all she could do was cry at the sound of his voice.

"Sam, where are you?"

"Danny…help me!"

Danny's heart sank at the sound of her cry for help.

"I'm coming for you Sam, but you have to tell me if you know where you are!"

Sam breathed in deep she could hear his voice from the street, and on the phone. Sam's voice was quiet and whisper like.

"Danny, I can hear you voice…from the street."

Danny darted his eyes round he was still with Mac, all Mac could do was do the same. Danny eyes darted to an alley way.

"Are you in an alley?"

Sam was losing her battle with her consciousness. But before she was taken into her sleep, she managed one last word.

"Yes…"

"Sam, stay with me, you've got to stay with me SAM!"

By this time, Mac and Danny were running through the alley, they both stopped dead in their tracks when they cam upon a sprawled out figure, they both knew it was Sam, Danny ran over to her and checked her pulse, she was alive, his eyes filling with tears, what happened to her?

Danny cradled Sam in her arms, and before he knew it she opened her eyes and looked at him, she cried a little more.

"I'm sorry."

Danny looked down at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sam, nothing."

And with that Sam slipped out of consciousness and laid in Danny's arms. In the distance, Johnny was watching, keeping out of their sights, his eyes locked on Sam. He wasn't finished with her yet.

TBC

**A/N - Will update soon. **


	15. Awakening

Chapter Fifteen - Awakening

Danny, Flack, Stella, Hawkes and Mac were stood outside Sam's hospital room, she still hadn't come round. The Dr said that this was probably due to extreme shock. Until Sam came round they couldn't conduct a Sexual Assault Kit. They needed her permission first.

Danny was sat down next to Stella and Lindsay. Mac and Flack stood in front of them and Hawkes was talking to the Dr that had jus emerged from Sam's room.

Hawkes walked back over to the group and gave them the update.

"The Dr cant be sure when Sam will come round. She has slipped herself into a small coma, he says its her body's way of dealing with what she has been through. Its purely psychological."

Hawkes rubbed his temples and spoke again.

"This Dr who is treating Sam, he said he has never seen an assault like this. She has extensive bleeding, internally as well as externally, she has several fractures, many on the wrists and arms. Even though the no-one has carried out a Sexual Assault Kit, from just checking her over, the Dr said it is pretty clear she has been raped, there is extensive tearing and bruising round her lower regions. The Dr cant tell us whether or not she was aware of what was happening at the time."

The group were in shock, most of all Danny, he stood up and walked over to the window and looked in, he saw her sleeping, she looked so peaceful, but looked so torn at the same time. Danny was struggling to hold back the tears.

Hawkes, Flack, Lindsay and Mac went to get something to drink, what they had been told was taking time to process. This left Stella and Danny alone. Stella walked over to Danny and pulled him into a hug.

"Its ok Danny, we all know that there is more to you and Sam then you are saying."

"I said I would protect her Stella, and I failed."

Stella held his head in her hands.

"You haven't failed, you are still here, there was nothing you could have done, no-one knew that this was coming."

"I know, but I love her so much, I hate seeing her like this."

"We all hate seeing her like this, the only thing you can do is be there for her when she comes round and when she needs you the most."

Danny nodded.

"Go in and sit with her, maybe the sound of your voice will wake her."

Danny let go of Stella's hand and walked into Sam's room. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, he took hold of her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'm here Sam, and I am not going anywhere, but I need you to wake up now, I cant live here without you."

There was no movement from Sam, Danny just held her hand tighter. He rested his head on the bed and closed his eyes. He wanted to be where she was. Even if it was impossible.

He lifted his head and looked at her again.

"Sam, I am so sorry, I wasn't there when you needed me the most, I should have never suggested you leaving the lab without someone with you, I knew there was the risk of Johnny, but things were so normal, I forgot. I blame myself for you being here, and I will never ever stop apologising for that. I love you to much to do that."

Danny felt a grip on his hand tighten, he looked at his hand then back at Sam, he could she her eyelids fluttering, she was waking up. He carried on talking.

"I really need you to wake up Sam, there is so many things we haven't done, we haven't been up the Empire State Building, or the Statue of Liberty. I really want you to meet my ma, she would love you so much, nearly as much as me, and you said you would take me to England and do that. I really want to do those things with you, and so much more."

Danny looked eagerly, Sam's eyes stopped fluttering, and slowly started to open. Danny contained his excitement. Sam blinked a few times, she was adjusting to the light.

"Hey."

Sam smiled slowly, her face was incredibly sore.

"Hey, did I worry you?"

"So much."

Sam smiled some more.

"Sorry, I was just tired."

Danny took her hand to his lips and he kissed it gently.

"Its ok, you're here now."

He smiled back. Sam's face turned to face him.

"I remember everything."

Danny tried not to show his heart breaking, he knew that he remembering everything was a good thing, but there was something inside of him that didn't want her to remember everything.

"That's good Sam, but you don't have to do anything until your ready."

Sam looked deep into his eyes.

"I was ready the moment I saw you sat next to me."

Danny smiled and kissed her forehead.

Sam coughed slightly her throat dry and course. Danny walked round to the table and poured her a drink and helped her take a sip.

"Thank you."

"That's ok, Sam I'm just going to tell the guys that your awake. Let me know if you want to talk?"

As Danny went to walk out the room, Sam spoke after him.

"Danny, I'm ready now, I want the Sexual Assault Kit done and I want to talk to Flack."

"Would you rather it was a woman?"

"No, I want Flack to do it, he is my friend, and I know I will tell him everything. I want you there with me, when I talk about it. If that's ok?"

"Of course I will, I will get this arranged, try and get some rest in the meantime."

Sam nodded and closed her eyes.

Danny walked out and Stella was sat down reading a magazine, the rest of the gang were walking down the hall.

"Hey Stella."

"Hey Danny, is she ok?"

"Yeah, she is umm, awake."

"She is that's brilliant."

Stella jumped up and hugged Danny tight, the rest of the gang saw and moved faster down the corridor.

"What's happened?"

Flack was looking around dumbfounded.

"She's awake…and she remembers everything."

The group were silent, they all looked into Sam's room, she was sleeping again.

"We will arrange a female officer to take her statement."

Mac opened his cell but Danny stopped him.

"No, she told me she doesn't want a female officer, she wants Flack to do it."

Flack stood wide eyed.

"Me, but surely Sam would want a female officer."

"No mate, she says she knows she would tell you everything, she says you're her friend, and she trusts you not to judge her."

Flack was deeply touched, the group could tell this by his facial expression.

"Of course I will do it."

Danny spoke again.

"She wants the rape kit done as soon as possible, she doesn't mind being woken up for it, she just wants this over."

"Fine, Stella, do you mind taking the kit?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Just go on in, she wont mind."

Stella grabbed her kit that was set down beside her and made her way into the room. Lindsay and Mac headed off to the crime scene to process and gather evidence, Danny and Flack stayed outside waiting.

"Hey Sam."

Sam stirred and opened her eyes, she noticed the kit in Stella's hand.

"I take it that's for me."

"If you don't want it now, we can do this later."

"No, now is ok."

Sam sat up and winced, she had only been out of surgery a few hours, she wasn't supposed to make any sudden movements.

"I will be gentle, and if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop."

Sam nodded, she never thought she would have to endure one of these exams.

Stella drew the curtains and started the exam. She started by taking scraping's from under Sam's nails, she then examined her injuries for any foreign objects. Stella, then took photographs of Sam's face to show her injuries.

"Sam, I need you to drop you robe so I can take some more photographs.

Sam undid her robe and sat upright and bare chested in front of Stella, Stella took some more photographs and helped Sam, do her robe back up.

"Sam I need you to relax and place your legs apart for me."

Sam said nothing, she just let a single tear fall down her cheek.

She sat back on her bed and laid down and opened her legs, Stella tried her best to hide her shock at Sam's injuries. But she remained calm and began the internal examination.

Sam arched her back as Stella began the process, memories of the rape began coming back to her, and how she was powerless to stop it, as Stella took swabs and photographs, Sam cried silent tears, she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Within 30 minutes Stella had finished her exam, she sat Sam up in her bed and sat next to her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Sam, no-one should have to."

Sam looked at the pain in Stella's eyes.

"Its ok Stella, it had to be done, and I am glad that you helped me through it."

Stella smiled slowly.

"Did you want me to send Flack and Danny in?"

"Please."

"Ok, I will see you soon ok, stay strong."

Sam smiled and watched as Stella pulled back the curtain and walked out of the room.

Stella closed the door behind her and looked at Flack and Danny.

"That sick son of bitch has a lot to answer for. She was torn up inside, I don't know how she is coping. She said to send you two in, I will let you know what we find."

"Thanks Stella."

Stella walked away shaking her head, and trying to keep the tears in her eyes. Flack and Danny looked at each other and made their way into her room. Sam was sat waiting for them, she smiled as they walked in Danny took a sit next to her after kissing her on the forehead, he sat and took hold of her hand. Flack sat down on her other side and smiled.

"How you feeling?"

"Better."

The room was silent.

"We will start when ever you are ready, and we can stop whenever you need to. Ok?"

"Ok."

Sam nodded, Danny squeezed her hand tightly, trying not to hurt her damaged wrists.

"I'm ready now."

"Ok, start from the beginning Sam, when your ready."

Sam took a deep breath.

TBC

**A/N - The next chapter will be about Sam explaining her ordeal.**


	16. Reliving The Nightmare

**A/N - This chapter, Sam describes what happened to her. Thanks to my Beta Reader cherubaddict!**

Chapter Sixteen - Reliving The Nightmare

"Did you want me to start from the moment I woke up or from when I left the lab?"

"From when you left the lab, unless something happened this morning that could help?"

"No there's nothing."

Sam breathed in deep again and winced in pain, she breathed a little to deep that time, she took a sip of water and looked at the window opposite her.

"I got lumbered with paperwork duty, for once I wasn't needed at a crime scene. I had been doing paperwork for a couple of hours when Danny rang. He asked me to lunch and I agreed. I grabbed my things and told Mac I was going to lunch and I wouldn't be to long."

"So Mac knew you were leaving and Danny knew you were coming?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked over at Danny, he smiled and encouraged her to carry on.

"I remember being in a good mood, it had been a good morning. I was cheery and chirpy, nothing unusual there."

Danny let out a small smile, as did Flack, both their gazes fell back to a smiling Sam, who's smile was fading slowly.

"I knew a short cut to the café Danny was meeting me, it took half the time to get there that way, and I was running a bit late as it was, so I took it…I was only just out of sight when I sensed there was someone there, but I couldn't see them…I kept myself alert, kept my gun close."

Sam paused, things were coming back to her.

"I remember he came from me behind me…he umm, put his hand over my mouth and took the gun out of my holster, he uh placed it in one of his pockets. I remember struggling a bit before he knocked me out. I think I bit his hand, but I cant be sure."

Flack nodded. Danny said nothing.

"So he came at you from behind and disarmed you and then there was a struggle and he knocked you out?"

"Yeah, I don't remember much about the rape…but I remember feeling it…it was as though he was tearing at my insides, it hurt so much, and there was nothing I could do to stop him."

Sam felt her voice beginning to shake, she could also feel the tears start to fall, the one thing she felt that comforted her was the feeling of Danny's hand tighten his grasp around her own.

"I…I remember waking up, in the alley, I felt cold, I could feel the cold of the floor on my skin. I umm tried to get free, but I was bound, I tried to speak but I was gagged."

Sam paused. Danny and Flack looked at her eagerly.

"That's when I saw him, he was uh, stood in the far east corner, he was just staring…and laughing at me, I felt so completely useless."

She turned to face Flack. He was trying to take everything in.

"Everything I learned about keeping safe and avoiding situations like this, I forgot…I couldn't remember it. I haven't been as scared as I was in that alley…ever. I thought he was going to kill me."

Sam could feel more tears fall, she turned away from Flack and brought her knee's up to meet her chest, she winced again, she should really stop moving. She just stared at the door.

"…he told me how good I was, better than he expected the basterd, he kept making sick innuendo's. I um remember him telling me that he was going to untie me, and if I made a noise he would kill me."

Flack nodded. Danny was still silent.

"So he was still there with you at this point?"

"Yeah, umm but the second time I woke up he wasn't. He uh, untied me and I complied, I didn't make any noise, I believed him when he said he would kill me. But as soon as he he untied me, he started to beat me, kicking me in the stomach, across the face. Each time he hit me, he gave me a reason for doing it."

Sam punched down on her bed, after she said each short statement.

"That's for not calling me back."

Thud.

"That's for making me do this."

Thud.

"And this is for not loving me!"

Thud.

Tears were streaming faster down Sam's face, her face full of anger and hurt. But they were silent tears, she wasn't making any sobbing sounds, her face was full with far to much anger.

Danny tried his hardest not to cry himself, the once happy, fun loving woman from England was a wreck, trying her hardest to make herself heard.

Danny took hold of Sam's hand, but she pulled it away, she was still looking at the door, concentrating on the day's events. She ran he hands through her hair, and breathed in deep, and carried on.

"By the time I came round he was gone, he left me, cold, alone and broken. I tried to call for help, but I couldn't, my throat was to sore and gruff. I uh looked beside me and saw that my trousers were thrown to the side, it hadn't clicked with me why I had felt the cold before, but then the pain started to emanate through my body and I soon became aware of what he had done. Do you know what the stupidest thing was, I couldn't bring myself to look at my legs, I just couldn't, just knowing what he had done…that was enough."

"So your alone in the alley, what did you do next?"

Flack wanted to get this interview over as soon as he could, he couldn't bare hearing about what Sam went through. He just wanted to go out and get the guy.

"Umm, I heard my cell ringing, I then remembered I was supposed to have been meeting Danny at a café. I reached for my phone. By the time I got to it, it had stopped ringing. I umm opened it to see the missed calls and messages from Danny, but I couldn't look at them, I just needed to get away."

"And that's when you called Danny?"

Sam turned to Danny, his face was emotionless, he wasn't giving anything away, he looked to see Sam looking at him, he gave her a small smile, she smiled back through her tears and took hold of the hand she had refused early. She could feel his tight grip, she knew she was safe now.

"Yeah, I called the person I wanted there with me the most…Danny, when I got through to his cell and I heard his voice, I couldn't speak, all I could make myself do was cry…hearing his voice, somehow made me feel so much safer, it gave me more reason to hold on."

Flack nodded and looked over to Danny who was wiping away the tears that had escaped from his eyes, Flack breathed in and turned his attention back to Sam.

"So you rang Danny, and told him where you were?"

"No, not exactly, I couldn't remember the name of the alley, but I could hear his voice in the street, as well as on the phone, I could feel myself slipping away again, so I told him, that I could hear him on the street…he asked me if I was in an alley, the last thing I remember saying was yes, then he found me, when I felt his arms around me… I managed to open my eyes, and tell him how sorry I was. And then I am here."

Flack nodded, and looked at Danny he was now looking so intently at Sam.

"Thanks Sam, that was a very detailed account, I am so sorry that this happened to you."

Sam turned her head to face Flack.

"Its not your fault, its mine."

Before Flack could dismiss Sam's statement, Danny beat him to it.

"Don't you dare think that any of this is your fault, none of it is, do you hear me?"

Sam turned her head to look at Danny, she could see the tints in his eyes from his tears, she smiled and let the tears and the sobs fall.

Danny stood up and wrapped his arms around Sam, she held onto his shirt so tight her bruised knuckles were turning white. She cried tenderly into his chest, turning Danny's heart to break even more.

Flack looked at the couple, though neither had confirmed that they were together, it was pretty obvious that they were. Flack took his cell from his pocket and made his way out of the room. He stood in the corridor and dialled Mac's number

"Hey Mac, I have Sam's statement, it was detailed, there was more than enough detail in there, and let me tell ya Mac, after everything she has been through, I don't know how she can be so strong?"

Mac and Flack continued to discuss the case further. When Flack finished talking on the cell, he made his way back into the room, he smiled at Danny. Sam had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I'm gunna head back to the lab, check on how things are going. Call me if you need anything!"

"We will…thanks Flack, thanks for helping her."

Flack smiled sympathetically.

"She's a friend Danny, I will always be there to help a friend, you should know that."

Danny closed his eyes and breathed in deep, then looked back at Flack.

"I do, I know that."

Flack gave a nod in the direction of Sam.

"Give her my best when she wakes up."

"I will."

With that Flack smiled and walked out and closed the door behind him and walked out of the hospital.

Danny turned his attention back down to Sam. He had come so close to losing her. He couldn't bring himself to think of what he would do if he had. Today was a day he wanted to forget for the rest of his life.

He moved Sam back into her bed out of his arms so that she was comfortable, he stayed standing for a few moments and then sat back down, he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to cry. All of the days pent up emotions were finally breaking free, before he knew what had hit him, his head was resting on the side of her bed, and he was crying uncontrollable tears.

Sam had been awake from the moment he had put her in a sleeping position, she was trying hard to get back to sleep, but the sound of Danny's tears were keeping her awake. She realised the extent he cared for her, she silently moved her hand to his face, and stroked it, Danny pulled his head up to reveal the once bright blue eyes, red and puffy and filled with so many emotions. It hurt Sam to see him like this, but it hurt Danny more knowing she has had to relive the nightmare when giving her statement.

TBC

**A/N - I am sorry for the abrupt ending to this chap, my creative juices arent flowing atm, but I should be back on track soonies.**


	17. Closure

**A/N - Sorry it has been awhile, as with the majority of my fics writers block, but with this story it has began on its journey again. I apologise for the length of this chapter, i got carried away lol. Thanks to Jess for beta - ing this, hehe i promise i will try to make the chapters less lengthy. Enjoy xxx**

Chapter Seventeen - Closure

Sam was sleeping in her hospital room while Danny was talking to the Dr outside, she had been in the hospital for a couple of days, she was hoping to go home soon, or at least somewhere that didn't smell like disinfectant. Sam stirred from her sleep as Danny was walking back into her room, he had a smile on his face, she was taking it as good news.

"I am taking that smile as something good, otherwise that's just plain mean."

Danny laughed to himself and sat in the chair beside her.

"Dr says you can go home today."

"That's the best news, I was getting sick of the smell of this place."

Danny was silent, he was staring at his hands. Sam still bared the bruises and marks on her body from her attack, everything still seemed fresh, and he admired her courage and determination not to become a victim. He truly loved her. But something was bothering and Sam knew it, she was hesitant to ask, but she knew he wouldn't say anything otherwise.

"What's wrong Danny?"

Danny looked up, his eyes were misty and scared.

"Danny?"

"Sam, they still haven't found him, and I don't want you going back to your apartment, not at a time like this."

Sam and Danny had discussed this for hours on end, eventually Danny agreed to Sam's requests, she knew that the probability of Johnny being caught were low, with those details in mind, she wanted to move on, she wanted to have her life back. The only way she knew how to do this was to leave Danny's apartment and move back into her own apartment.

"Danny, I know your fears, you have shared them with me, I appreciate your concern I really do, but if I have any chance of a normal life after this, I need to go home, I need to live."

Danny looked back at his hands, he took his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he swore he would never let Sam see him cry again. He was hoping to never have a reason to cry in front of her again.

"Danny, the minute I need you, I will call. I promise."

"It doesn't mean that I'm not going to worry."

Sam smiled, Danny was now looking deep in her eyes, she was showing no fear, no hesitation. The only thing he could see in her eyes was anger and strength.

"I know you wont, but Danny, I need to be me, I don't want to depend on you forever."

"Sam that's what I am here for, I want you to depend on me, I love you like I have loved no-one else, and that's something I don't want to lose."

Sam took Danny's hand in her own.

"You are not going to lose me, I wont let that happen. If it makes you feel any better, you can scout out my apartment before I go in."

Danny smiled to himself.

"Who said I wasn't going to do that anyway?"

"Good point, it was pretty much a no brainer really."

"Yep, pretty much."

Sam and Danny shared laughs, Danny took Sam's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I do love you Sam, and I don't care who knows it."

"Danny, I love you to, the strange thing is, I knew the moment I saw you. I instantly fell for you, as the days past, I felt myself fall further and further, and after we kissed that night, I wasn't going to say it was nothing, there was something inside of me that wanted to, but I didn't want to say no to you, but you did. I took it as though you thought it was a mistake. That's why I started seeing Johnny, that and to make you jealous, but I didn't think you felt the same then after everything that's happened, I realised that you did feel the same, and I have loved you every minute since."

Danny looked in shock, this was news to him, he thought Sam saw him as the annoying New York lad that was prone to womanising, he hadn't realised that the kiss that night meant the same for her as it had for him.

"Sam, that night, that kiss meant everything to me, I had been wanting it for so long. Truth be known Sam, I fell for you the moment you walked through the lab doors. I just didn't know how to say it. After all you had been in New York all of a week."

Sam laughed to herself and looked a Danny lovingly.

"Things with us are never going to be simple are they, there is always going to be something in the background making our relationship eventful."

"And we are going to face them together because that's what we do best."

Danny and Sam smiled widely.

"So when exactly do I get to leave?"

"Soon, the Dr is going to come in and sort out the paper work."

"I am raped and I still cant get away from paper work."

Sam had said it jokingly, but it hit Danny hard, it was yet another reminder that she was raped.

"Danny, please I don't want this to change the way you are around me, I have to joke about this to deal with it, if I don't it will drive me mad."

Danny looked back at her, he smiled and stood up. Sam looked at him quizzically.

"I am gunna chase this Dr, I can tell you want to leave as soon as, I wont be long."

"Oh, uh ok, see you soon."

Danny kissed her on the forehead and left the room, Sam watched him as he passed the window of her room, she knew her joke had hit him hard. She just couldn't help it, she needed to make the jokes, she needed to act like it hadn't happened, she needed the closure.

Danny came back into the room and flashed Sam a smile, she had been reading the book Danny had bought her, she didn't think it was the type of book Danny would read but he had surprised her yet again.

As Danny entered the room so did the Dr who had been treating Sam, he had forms with him. After Sam signed her release, the Dr told her she was free to go.

"Even though you are out of immediate danger please Miss Philips, you have been through a terrible ordeal please do not push yourself to far to fast, you have got a lot of healing to do. Both physical and emotional."

Sam looked at the Dr and smiled.

"Thank you Dr, for everything, and I will take what you have said on board."

"Good luck Miss Philips."

The Dr left the room and Danny headed for the overnight bag under Sam's bed, and began lifting a clean set of clothes out of it and placing them on the chair beside Sam. Meanwhile Sam was slowing getting out of bed and taking off her gown, she reached for the change of clothes, but she hadn't realised Danny was staring at her. But it wasn't her figure he was staring at, it was the horrific bruises that had formed on her stomach, upper arms, thighs and her whole body.

"Danny, they look worse than they are."

"How can they be worse Sam, I am gunna kill the fucker."

Sam turned to face away from Danny.

"No your not Danny, you don't have to kill him. Once Mac, Stella, Linds, Hawkes and especially Flack have finished with him, there isn't going to be much left."

Sam turned to face Danny again she smiled and buttoned up her shirt.

"Besides, I would rather you didn't go down for murder one!"

Danny let out a little laugh, Sam smiled wider, this was the first time she had heard him laugh since she arrived at the hospital.

Once she was dressed and ready to leave Danny grabbed her bag and walked her out of the room and out of the hospital. Once they reached the car park, Sam let out a big sigh.

"Thank fuck I am out of there, if I smell disinfectant anytime soon I swear I am going to puke."

Danny smiled at Sam and helped her into his car. They drove in silence to her apartment, they made their way up to the front steps of the building, only to be welcomed by Mac and Flack. Sam smiled at them widely, it was all she knew how to do.

"Hey, what are you two doing here, don't tell me you're here for little old me?"

Sam walked up to Flack and gave him a nudge in his side. Flack looked up to Danny, Danny just nodded.

"Yeah well we were just passing by, and we knew you were coming home today, so we thought we would stop for you, no biggie."

Sam laughed at Flack and gave him a kiss on the cheek an whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for trying to act normal, but you're a really bad liar when it comes to your friends."

Flack laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"You know me far to well Philips. I think I now know how Linds knows when I am lying now."

Sam smiled again and looked at Mac.

"Well, what was the real reason you're here?"

Mac took a step aside and showed Sam something that was attached to her apartment building.

"Courtesy of the apartment manager, he heard what had happened to you and wanted to help keep you safe. So he installed this."

Sam looked at the wall and her eyes widened she was looking at a state of the art buzzer system. Mac saw the look in her eyes and continued to explain.

"This way, it helps limit the people you let into the building, say for instance you have a fight with Danny, and he buzzes you, you don't have to let him in."

Sam smiled.

"I don't think I could do that, but sounds fun though."

Flack laughed at Danny, who acted all heartbroken.

"But what if he is let in by one of the tenants?"

"That's where the security on your apartment door comes in, we had better get going but I have filled Danny out on it so he can explain it to you. Stay safe Sam."

"I will, thank you for everything you two."

Sam kissed both Flack and Mac on the cheeks, they kissed her back and made their way back to Flacks car, and drove away leaving Sam and Danny standing on the doorstep.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

Danny shifted slightly.

"Uh Mac mentioned it to me, as he said he explained the security on you apartment door."

Sam laughed to herself and looked at the panel.

"So how do I get in?"

"Here let me do it for you."

Danny closed his eyes and mouthed a few numbers to himself and then typed them in the keypad.

The door pinged and unlocked.

"What was that?"

"That my dear, was your security code, Mac gave it to me just in case you needed me, do you mind?"

"Course not, its like you having the key to my apartment."

"So it is."

Sam and Danny made their way up to Sam's apartment. Danny explained the security on the door to her once they were inside, he proceeded to demonstrate it to her as well. Sam took everything in, she knew the chances of Johnny getting in her apartment were very slim now, but there was still the nagging thought. Danny and Sam were standing next to her door.

"I had probably get going, I know you want to settle back in, and I don't want to get in the way."

"Thanks Danny, you have no idea how much this means to me, I really do love you."

Danny took Sam into a hug and held her tight, being careful not to hurt her. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, never before had she felt so safe, being in his arms was the thing she wanted and she never wanted to leave. They stayed that way for several minutes, Danny was gently running his hand along her hair, comforting her, she pulled her head u and looked him deeply, she didn't want him to leave, but she knew that he had to jut so that she could get things the way she wanted. He smiled and kissed her gently pulling away slowly, her took her hand and let it go as her walked out of the door. He walked out of the building leaving Sam alone in her apartment, she looked around her apartment, she knew that this place was never going to be home to her now. She was walking to the kitchen when the buzzer sounded, they was someone downstairs for her, she picked up the reciever and spoke softly.

"Hello?"

"Hi its me, I forgot to tell you I love you, so I love you, remember to call if you need me."

"Danny, only you could do that, I love you to and yes I know."

"Just making sure you knew, I will come by and see you tomorrow after my shift. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam put down her reciever and made her way into the kitchen she looked on her fridge door there was a note stuck to it, she pulled the note off and opened it.

"_To Sam, _

_Seeing as you have been in hospital for a couple of days and are adamant to come home, I have taken the opportunity to restock your fridge with some fresh food and supplies, contents include several bars of your favourite chocolate and the general things, bacon, eggs, etc, etc. _

_In the freezer you will find some more fresh stock such as a nice tub of cookie dough ice cream._

_I hope you feel better soon, feel free to call me, and remember I love you_

_Danny xxxx"_

Sam laughed to herself she held the note in one hand and opened her fridge and freezer to reveal they had been filled with food. She never realised she had this effect on Danny. She took out the ice cream and pulled a spoon from her cutlery drawer and made her way to the sofa, she sat there and ate some of the ice cream, the whole time thinking of Danny.

It was about 2.30am when Sam woke up, she had fallen asleep on the sofa, she looked up at the clock and sighed, she had been having nightmares about Johnny, not that she had told anyone, she was always waking up at 2.30am in a cold sweat it was routine. She was hoping that she would grow out of it eventually. She walked over to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and took some painkillers for the headache she had. She was staring into space, thinking when her cell phone rang, she walked over and without thinking answered.

"Philips."

"I see they have let you out then?"

Sam stood in shock, it was him. It was Johnny.

"Isn't there anything you want to say to me Sam? How is Danny these days?"

"Why cant you leave me alone?"

"Ah my dear simple, I am the only one who can have you, always and forever Sam, that's what I told you."

With that the phone went dead, Sam was still in shock. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't act like nothing had happened to her, she had her life ripped apart at the seams at the hands of a madman. She didn't feel safe anymore, the one place she felt safe was in the arms of Danny.

She fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably, she wanted to be normal again, she wanted her old life back, she wanted somewhere she could feel safe. She wanted Danny.

TBC

**A/N - This chapter is on the long side and I am sorry, hopefully the next one wont be as long winded.**


	18. Sam Comes A Knocking

Chapter Eighteen - Sam Comes A Knocking

Sam was still kneeling on her floor, she had stopped crying, she seemed to be deep in thought. She wanted to do something, she wanted to make herself feel safe. She looked up at her clock it was 2.50am. She couldn't possibly call Danny now. But before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed her bag threw her trainers on and was walking out of her apartment door, locking it on the way out. She was standing outside her apartment, she hailed a cab, and was on her way.

Danny was sprawled out on his bed, he had finally managed to fall asleep, he had been up worrying about Sam most of the night. But the lack of sleep from the past couple of days seemed to have finally taken over and he was out like a light. He was in his boxers and nothing else, it was a humid night. He was sleeping contently with a fan by his bedside, it was circulating cool air around his room, just so that it was a bearable condition to sleep in.

He was dreaming of a childhood he wished he had, a childhood he was going to make sure his kids would have. It was ironic, he was dreaming of kids, kids being one of the many things Danny was convinced he would never have. But since meeting Sam, many things Danny thought would never happen to him were happening, the best of all being he had finally found love.

Sam arrived outside Danny's apartment building at about 3.10am. She paid the cabbie and stood outside on the sidewalk, she stared up to his floor, to his apartment window, she saw that the window's were open, but the lights were off. She stood in thought, _"Maybe coming here was a mistake." _After all she had made the big fuss about wanting to be independent, wanting to move on, but here she found herself wanting to be back with Danny. All Sam had to do was think back to the phone call she received moments before she left her apartment for her to know that she was doing the right thing. She walked towards the door and opened it. Danny's building didn't have a buzzer system which she thought was good, she didn't want to stand outside and talk to him over the buzzer, explaining why she was there.

Sam made it to Danny's apartment, she had taken the stairs, as per usual the elevator was broken and hadn't been fixed yet. Luckily Danny only lived on the third floor.

She stood outside contemplating knocking, as before in her apartment before she could stop herself she was knocking on the door. There was turning back now.

Danny was still deep in sleep when the sound of knocking woke him up, he sat up in his bed, wondering if he had heard right, he knew he had heard right when another knock came. He swung his legs round and kicked the fan knocking it to the floor.

"Fuck!"

Danny got out of bed. He limped over to the door, stifling a yawn, he rubbed his eyes. He didn't have his glasses on, so he was going to use that as the excuse for the limping. He looked through the peep hole on his door. It was Sam.

He opened the door, a panicked look on his face.

"Hey? What's up?"

Sam just ran straight to him and wrapped her arms around him, and began crying into his bare chest. The feel of his skin comforted her, his smell, the faint traces of sweat that covered his body. All were the best things in the world to her, all made her feel safe. Danny stroked her hair and manoeuvred her into a position so that he could close the door. He pulled her face in his hands so that he could look her in the eyes.

"What's happened?"

She looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come around and woken you up like this, I could have at least called you first, but no I just come barging in…"

Danny put his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"I don't care that you have come round Sam, I am here for you I told you that, I told you the minute you needed me I was here. So stop saying that you have done something wrong, because trust me, you haven't."

Danny smiled at her and replaced his finger with his lips and kissed her softly. Sam felt herself melt under his touch. When he pulled away, she smiled at him and blushed slightly.

"So, seeing as you did wake me up at gone 3 in the morning, and came to my apartment I take it there's a reason."

Sam pushed him playfully away from her, but then she felt the expression change instantly on her face.

"Its him isn't it? Has he done something?"

Again Sam said nothing. Danny cupped her face and looked deeper into her eyes. She was finding it harder and harder to keep this from him, she knew she had to tell him.

She looked away from his gaze and spoke.

"He called me, he called me on my cell. I didn't check the number or anything, I just answered it, I wasn't thinking… I thought I was accepting it Danny, I thought I was showing him he hadn't killed me inside. Truth is, he killed me the moment he touched me, he killed me the moment he raped me."

Sam paused, she knew now she had started there was no stopping her.

" I have been lying to myself all this time, telling myself and everyone around me that I'm ok, being stronger than I actually am. Putting on a front, shielding myself, but I cant do it anymore Danny, I cant pretend that nothings wrong."

Sam felt the tears fall. There was more she needed to say but she didn't know if what came out of her mouth was going to be understandable. She felt Danny pull her towards the sofa, he sat her down and pulled her into a hug, she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in deep, taking in his scent, taking in everything about him.

"I needed to be strong, I didn't want you lot to worry about me…especially you. I finally found you, and as per normal, I do something that ruins it, I was scared that after I was raped you wouldn't want the 'damaged goods'. I felt like I had let you down so much. I wanted you to be normal around me, I didn't want special treatment. I didn't want you to act like I was a victim."

Danny was taken aback by what Sam was saying but it was obvious she hadn't finished.

"The moment you found me, there was something inside me that didn't want you to look at me, but there was something more overpowering in me that wanted you to take me home and care for me. I have never wanted someone in my life as much as I wanted you in that single moment. During everything that happened to me, instead of thinking of my parents or friends, you were the only thing that was going through my mind. When I said I loved you I meant it, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I don't care if you are scared by what I am saying, I don't care if you run a mile, I can take care of myself, I don't care if you are pretending to feel this way about me because of what I went through, all I know is what I feel for you is the most real thing in my life."

Danny pulled her head away from his chest and looked at her, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Sam, is that what you really think? Is that really how little you think of me? When you didn't turn up for lunch that day, I have never been so worried in my life, about anyone, I was convinced I had lost you, it made me sick to my stomach. This is the real thing for me as well Sam, I aint planning on going anywhere, I love you far to much for that."

Sam felt the tears rolling down her become more frequent. She felt them roll down her cheeks and caught them glistening as they fell onto his skin.

"I love you so much Sam, you have made me feel things I never thought I would feel, love for example. Kids is another thing, I want to have kids with you and get married, I don't want to ever be without you. Ever. What Johnny did to you is unacceptable and he will pay, I promise you that, but you are no 'damaged goods' you are the most pure thing here, no matter what you have been through, it wouldn't stop me loving you."

He cupped her face and brought it closer to his, they were inches apart, Sam's face wasn't swollen anymore, the bruises were a faded colour, still visable but faded, her body still ached but she didn't care at this point in time.

"I love you Sam, you don't need to pretend to be ok around me, I know you better than that."

Sam just felt herself collapse into tears, she was letting everything go, everything she had kept inside for the sake of putting up a front, for the first time in a while her barriers were coming down, and who better to be there with her than the man she loved and in the place she felt safe.

TBC

**A/N - This chapter is short again sorry, I thought it was a good place to end it. I will update soon. Thanks Jess for Beta-ing it! J**


	19. There's Always A But

**A/N - This chapter may not be of the same quality as the previous ones, this one was written in bits and pieces, sorry, thanks to Jess for Beta-ing this story**

Chapter Nineteen - 'There's always a but…'

Sam had been crying into Danny's chest for the past 10 minutes, Danny didn't want to disturb her, he didn't want her to think he didn't want her there.

Gently Danny took hold of Sam's face and pulled her so that she was facing his blue eyes. He smiled genuinely. Sam just looked at his lips and back up at his eyes. She knew what she wanted.

Sam lent in and took Danny into a passion filled kiss, forcing her way into his mouth, Danny was shocked but didn't resist. It wasn't as though they were just friends anymore, they knew they were in a relationship but they hadn't taken the next step.

Danny and Sam were getting deep and lost in their kiss, Danny's hands finding their way through her hair and down the back of her tank top, while Sam's hands were finding their way around his chiselled chest. Sam pulled herself away. Danny froze instantly, he knew this was too soon. He stood up immediately distancing himself from her, Sam looked up confused.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel that you have to sleep with me straight away, I don't want you to do anything until you are fit and ready."

Sam looked down and then looked up at Danny, she stood up and walked towards him, she could sense Danny's body tighten. She took hold of his face and kissed him intimately, Danny couldn't help but let his body melt no matter how hard he was trying to control himself.

"Sam…"

"Danny, I am going to be blunt with you, are you ready?"

"Uh, I suppose so."

Danny had a look of complete confusion on his face, something Sam was finding amusing.

Sam took a deep breath and looked Danny straight in his eyes, something she had found made herself crumble.

"Danny, I know that I have been advised against riding you until I explode, but to be honest, right here and now I couldn't give a flying toss what I have been told, I have never wanted to have someone the way I want you right now. And this is me talking."

As soon as Sam finished speaking her lips found his again and the agony started all over again, she released herself from him and looked at him seriously.

"But…"

"There is always a but."

Sam smiled.

"I want to be 100 fit and healthy before we do this, I want to enjoy every moment of it, I don't want it to be a moment of weakness, a moment of lust. Although seeing you stood there is nothing but a pair of boxer shorts is making me reconsider what I have just said."

Danny took hold of Sam's hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I am ready when you are Sam, I can wait. It has to feel right and tonight, isn't the time. As for the boxers, it's a hot night and well I wasn't expecting visitors. But I am glad that it was you that came by."

"I am too, I have a small favour to ask."

"Anything."

"You might want to hear what I am going to ask first."

Sam smiled cheekily, and Danny did also, but Sam was still lost in his eyes, they were so blue and never ending, she thought his eyes should be illegal.

"I was wondering if I could stay here, like what you originally suggested, its umm, I cant go back, and I think I am going to find somewhere else to live, somewhere that doesn't remind me of everything that happened."

Danny smirked.

"So you only want me for my apartment?"

Sam caught onto his joke, and she appreciated the fact that he was doing as she had asked of them, be themselves.

"Obviously Messer, but having it off together ever now and then would be expected as part of the package deal."

"I didn't know I offered a package deal? Care to enlighten me?"

Sam took a few steps backwards so he could look Danny up and down, she put her hand on her hip and flicked he hair back with the other.

"Well, seeing as you have the privilege of having me as your guest for the period I am staying here, it seems only fair I get something in return, and I know exactly what I want."

Danny raised an eyebrow and licked his lips gently, and nodded his head.

"I have ideas as well, you know as a way of…payment, rent."

Sam raised her eyebrows and smirked wickedly.

"Oh, payment, my idea was purely for pleasure."

Danny laughed.

"So if your idea is for pleasure and my idea is for payment, we are going to be very busy in our spare time."

Sam laughed and walked back up to Danny and kissed him gently.

"We can't have any sort of pleasure or payment until I am given the all clear. And even then bucko, its going to be special."

Danny nodded and smiled. He yawned wildly and rubbed his eyes.

"You know, its late, and a lot has happened tonight, I think it is time we head for the sack."

Sam stifled a yawn and nodded, Danny took her by the hand and lead her into his bedroom, he stopped suddenly. Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Uh, did you want me to sleep on the couch, I can if you want, I don't mind honestly…"

Sam put her hand to his mouth, covering it, she looked into his eyes and smiled, smiled the way that makes Danny crumble at her feet.

"I don't want you anywhere else Danny, I want you laying beside me, arms around me making me feel safe. I want to be with the man I love when I fall asleep, I want to fall asleep in the arms of the man I love."

"So you don't want me to sleep on the couch?"

Danny's speech was barely audible through Sam's hand, she removed and listened again.

"What was that?"

"I said so you don't want me to sleep on the couch."

Sam hit him hard on his arm and laughed loudly.

"What was that for?"

Sam shook her head and made her way into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked towards Danny and smiled again, he smiled back saying nothing.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Danny walked to the doorway and lent against it.

"Only in my dreams did I think someone as beautiful as you in every way would be sitting in my room, on my bed, wanting just to sleep in my arms."

Sam smiled again and paused.

"I only thought I would bag a guy like you if I had blonde hair and big breasts, but here I am, with you."

Danny moved from the doorway and sat beside Sam and took her hand.

"I love you Sam, I really do, and I never thought I would say that to anyone. But I am so happy for the first time. And I am positive that I have found my soul mate."

Sam wiped a tear away from her face, and laughed slightly.

"Stop it Danny, you've made me cry again. I am positive that I have found my soul mate as well, I don't know who it is yet, but I think I have met him, once or twice."

Danny laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek and walked over to his light switch and turned the lights off and climbed into bed and laid down and settled, he waited as Sam got herself sorted and laid herself in Danny's arms and snuggled herself in. Danny kissed Sam on the forehead, she lifted her head up and met his lips and they kissed again for the umpteenth time that evening, and finally feeling comfortable in each others presence, feeling each others love, fell asleep in each others arms, at peace.

TBC


	20. 4 Weeks Later

Chapter Twenty - 4 Weeks Later

Danny and Sam were working hard on a case at the lab, Sam was in the layout room surveying some photographs that were taken at their scene. This case had been the first time they had worked together for a long time, they just hadn't been paired together, but today they were and there was no denying it, they were loving each and every moment.

It was something about the hidden touches and secret glances to each other that just seemed to set their hearts on fire and burn everyone within a 5 mile radius, they were just so intense.

Sam was getting nowhere with her processing and the anguish was becoming apparent in the majority of things she was doing, she was slamming things, grunting, shouting at herself the majority of the time for being so blind.

Danny was walking towards the layout room Sam was using, he had some good news. He had had a breakthrough with some DNA results, but all that was forgotten when he stepped into the room.

"Danny, I am not in the mood for any of your funny business."

Danny was dumbstruck, he hadn't said a word, he glanced around the room and saw the mess that had been created. He just smiled to himself.

"Having a tough time my English Muffin?"

Sam spun round to face Danny, the bruises on her face faded and her life was now back on track. She was completely healed, emotionally and physically.

"Danny, what the hell did I just say?"

"I know I know but come on Sam, it cant be that bad?"

Sam sighed.

"Trust me Danny, it really is, I cannot even begin to comprehend what happened here, I just cant see it."

Danny walked round to Sam's side and put a comforting hand on her hip and looked over the photographs.

"Well, Sam there isn't really much to see, the majority of the evidence was washed away by the rain, no-one can help that, to be honest, the photo's aren't going to be much use."

Sam sighed again.

"I know that Danny but I cant help but think we are missing a piece of the puzzle. Cant you feel it?"

Danny nodded and looked at Sam, she was in the mandatory white lab coat and he couldn't help but think she looked damn good in it. Sam could sense that Danny was staring at her, she couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Danny this is serious and all you can do is check out my ass in this lab coat, grow up."

"Sam, I cant help it, you make the lab coat a sick fantasy of mine now. But there was in fact a reason that I came to see you."

Sam turned and pouted.

"You mean you didn't come in to check me out, I now feel dejected."

Danny smirked, he walked over to the opposite side of the layout table and grinned profusely at Sam.

"Well not that I need to have a reason to come for a visit, you are after all the love of my life."

Sam hung her head and laughed.

"Danny, what did you come here for? As you can probably tell I wasn't in the best of moods."

Danny looked around and nodded.

"I can agree with you there, well I now consider myself the bearer of good news, interested?"

"Danny spill or the date is off tonight!"

Sam pulled a serious face and Danny feigned heartbreak, but he also had a look of complete nervousness, tonight he had been planning for the past couple of weeks, he wasn't going to see it go to waste.

"Ok, ok I aint risking out date. The good news, we got a DNA hit from the scrapings from the victims fingernails, they were a match to a Dickie Danelli his alias which is one of the funniest I have heard in a long time, is…"

"Danny I think I know where this is going, so please get it over with."

"His alias is DD. That had me and Don cracking up."

"Somehow Danny that really doesn't surprise me. So I take it we are going to visit this Dickie Danelli?"

"Indeed we are, but that my dear, is for another day. We have been here far longer than we are needed and Mac wants us out of here by the time he gets back from an interview with his suspect."

Sam cleared the table and made the lab reasonable again. She and Danny walked towards the lockers and grabbed their stuff, Sam was staring at Danny as he fumbled through the mess that was the contents of his locker, she was thinking, she wanted to ask him something but wasn't sure whether she wanted to know the answer. Sod it she thought.

"Danny, do you like big breasted women?"

Danny lifted his head up and managed to hit it on the door to his locker. He looked at Sam in complete astonishment.

"What did you just say?"

"Do you like big breasted women?"

Sam was blunt and to the point, something Danny loved about her, also something annoying at the same time.

"Uhh, I…I really don't understand why you want to know that?"

"Well its out of curiosity really, I mean I know I wasn't blessed with the biggest breasts in the world, but I mean I want to know. You can ask me a question anything similar."

"Sam we are in the locker room, do we have to have this conversation here?"

"No we can have it later, but don't think you have gotten out of it, I still want to know.!"

"I wouldn't have thought that for a second."

Sam smiled sweetly and linked arms with Danny and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Yeah, and that's what you love about me."

Danny just laughed and escorted Sam to his SUV.

20 minutes later they were walking into Danny's apartment, Sam basically lived there now anyway. Sam walked over to the sofa and crashed onto it, she laid sprawled out her top had risen enough to make Danny stare, he hated it when she did that. Sam didn't even have to look up she knew what he was doing.

"Staring is rude Danny, didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

Danny walked over to Sam and lifted her feet up so that he could sit down, once he was sat down, Sam swivelled so that she had her head in his lap, she wanted to lose herself in his eyes.

Danny turned on the television and started to lose himself in the Yankee's game that was playing. Sam was staring intently, not caring if he noticed. Danny looked down.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you staring was rude?"

"Yes, but I have chosen to ignore it, I cant help it."

"Cant help what?"

"Stare at you, I cant help it."

"Nice to know."

Sam smiled and looked towards the television she saw that there was an add break on, she seized the opportunity.

"You haven't answered my question?"

"The one about big breasts?"

Sam nodded.

"I don't min either way, but I am not overly keen to be honest."

Sam was in shock she had assumed Danny was the type of bloke to want the whole big breasts thing.

"Has that surprised you?"

"Just a little, how could you tell?"

"You just looked shocked was all, why does that shock you?"

"I don't know, I assumed you were like most men, I assumed you go for blonde hair big breasts. That's why I wasn't sure why you wanted me."

"Ah, you misjudged me, big breasts get in the way, and earlier when you said you weren't blessed with the biggest breasts in the world, that wouldn't have mattered to me in the first place, they are perfect, just like you."

"Danny, where did all this cheese come from?"

Danny feined a hurt expression.

"I'm joking Danny, well that's nice of you to say so, brownie points for you."

"Good good, now its my turn."

Sam smirked, she had been waiting for this, this whole scenario reminded her of their first kiss.

"What is your biggest turn on?"

Sam stared at Danny, her biggest turn on? She didn't have to think to hard on that one.

"Well, it has always been eyes, if a guy has those eyes, the ones that can drive you crazy with one look, eyes say everything, even if the person doesn't."

"So not muscles or anything like that nothing dirty, I am disappointed Sam."

"Hey Messer, just because I said eyes were my biggest turn on doesn't mean I don't like other things, as in a well endowed man."

"Oh."

Danny shifted slightly, Sam grabbed his arm and kissed it gently, sending a shiver down Danny's spine.

"And all I can say about you is, I am very impressed."

Sam winked seductively. Danny leaned down and kissed her longingly.

"So Detective Philips, do my eyes drive you wild?"

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny tightly and whispered.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

TBC


	21. I Cant, We Cant

**Disclaimer - I keep forgetting to add these, oops DNT SUE!I dnt own CSI:NY and i have nothing todo with it, all i own is Sam!**

Chapter Twenty One - I Cant, We Cant

The moment Danny and Sam had walked into the lab this morning everyone knew something was wrong, neither of them were speaking much, also they didn't arrive together. Well they had but Sam had jumped out of his SUV and was in the building before Danny had even taken his seatbelt off. The day had been pretty much full of tension, Sam and Danny barely said three words to each other, this didn't go unnoticed.

Sam was sitting in the break room talking to Lindsay, Lindsay hadn't mentioned anything about Sam and Danny even though she really wanted to.

"Its ok to ask you know."

Lindsay looked up.

"Ask what?"

"About why me and Danny arent exactly on speaking terms at this present time."

Lindsay shifted in her seat.

"Am I that transparent?"

Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Course not, but I know that you are always concerned and unless your blind then you would have been one of the first to notice."

Lindsay smiled and sipped her coffee.

"I was."

Sam nodded and looked up at Lindsay who was staring eagerly at her.

"So?"

"Oh right, well it's a bit pathetic now that I think back on it, but at the time it was a big deal."

"What happened?"

"We were at my apartment and well he answered my phone, my house phone, and it was my mum, she started to go off on one at me about how I never tell her anything, and that she couldn't believe that I was shacked up with a guy already after only being in America for roughly 6 months, so when I got off the phone I was pissed off, and well Danny just aggravated me. I guess I'm not used to it yet, in England its sort of well, impolite to answer someone else's phone without permission, I don't know whether the 'traditions' are the same here."

Lindsay nodded.

"Its gunna take some time to get used to the cultural changes, Danny just has to realise that. I am sure he didn't mean to upset you in the way he did, but that's Danny for you!"

Sam nodded.

"I'm going to go speak to Danny, I don't think he even knows why I'm pissed with him."

"He wouldn't fully understand if you told him, Sam your missing home, its obvious, and Danny was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all."

Sam smiled at took her coffee to the sink and made a fresh cup for Danny and headed towards the office he shared with Lindsay. As she thought he would be he was sitting at his desk chewing the end of his pen, a look of pure contemplation on his face. She knocked gently on the door and pushed it open.

"Hey."

Danny leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Hey."

Sam set the coffee on the table and smiled nervously. She sat on the corner of his desk and began to fidget with the corners of the folder she was carrying.

"Umm I just wanted to apologise for getting so moody when you answered my phone, its just well, I've been missing home recently and because you answered my phone the one phone call I get from my mum this week was her having a go. Its not what I needed when I'm missing them all. But now I understand that it wasn't your fault, it's the way your used to doing things, if the phone in someone's house rings and their busy you answer it, but in England the way I was brought up that's not the way we do things."

Danny was still sitting back.

"Sam, I am sorry, I didn't think answering the phone would be such a big deal, its just a phone call."

Sam stood up and looked at Danny as though he had something splattered on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean well, I didn't think it was a big deal, and I didn't think you would make such a big deal out of it."

Sam was really pissed now.

"You obviously haven't listened to a word I have just said! I just told you why it was a big deal to me, and you still cant see it!"

"Like I keep saying I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"I HAD NOTICED!"

"Sam calm down, there is no need to get angry."

Sam was pacing now.

"Sam?"

"Do you know what Danny? I've tried ok, I came in here and I apologised for getting angry with you this morning, but you, you still cant see why it was a big deal to me, I might be making a mountain out of a mole hill, but the least you can do is at least pretend you can see where I am coming from, but even that is to much for you!"

Sam grabbed the folder off the table and stormed out of the office and walked straight into Flack and sent both of them flying. Sam and Flack ended up in a pile on the floor, they both sat up immediately. Flack stood up and brushed himself down.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, God that man is infuriating."

Flack extended a hand to Sam and helped her up, just as soon as she had stood up she fell into his arms.

"For fuck sake!"

"I thought English girls didn't swear! I thought it was 'Improper'"

Sam laughed and rubbed her ankle, she loved the fact that even though she was having a bad day she could still laugh at Flack's bad attempt at an English accent.

"I wouldn't go to England and do that, you might find out how 'improper' English girls can be, and I don't think Lindsay would like that to much!"

"Probably not, so what have you done?"

"Probably just twisted it, I did come round that corner at quite a speed."

"Your telling me, you were like a blur!"

Sam laughed and took hold of Flacks arm as he walked her to the break room. Flack was the one person she could truly say was her best mate, they got on so well, when she first met him she was attracted to him but then she found he was off limits and dismissed the idea.

Flack helped a hoppling Sam into the break room and sat her down on a chair and propped her injured foot onto another chair.

"Here this should help."

Flack went to the fridge and pulled out a ice pack and wrapped it in a tea towel and placed it tentatively on her ankle, which by this time was very swollen and sore.

"Ah, ok that hurt!"

"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle."

Sam sighed.

"I know Don, its just one thing after another today, I take it you heard that me and Danny arent talking."

Flack nodded and looked at Sam.

"Lindsay had mentioned it, as did Stella and Hawkes."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I just had another argument with him, that's why I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Danny has his charm, otherwise you wouldn't have fallen for him!"

Sam laughed.

"True, but he just doesn't see why it was a big deal to me. I take it you know what I am talking about."

"I have a fair idea, Lindsay briefed me when she saw me, she told me to keep an eye on you, she's worried bout you, more so now that you've mentioned being homesick."

Sam smiled, she appreciated the kindness. But hated the thought of people feeling sorry for her at the same time.

"I just don't get it, I really don't, you understand where I'm coming from don't you?"

"Yeah., but Danny is Danny, maybe you just need to let it slide."

"But that's the thing Don, I have been homesick longer than I have let on, I'm considering going back."

Flack looked up at Sam, he was still seeing to her ankle.

"You serious?"

"Deadly, the moment I got off the plane I knew things were going to be hard, and after everything that happened…"

Sam reflected on past events.

"…I've just come to realise that maybe leaving was a big mistake, and now the fights with Danny, it seems to be urging me to leave."

Flack stood up and pulled up a chair by Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Is that what you believe deep down, or is that what you want yourself to believe?"

Sam looked at Don and for a moment she wished Danny could be as understanding and sensitive.

"I really don't know Don, I really don't, I need time to think."

Sam looked at the clock on the wall and saw that her shift was officially over, as was Danny's. She wasn't in the mood to speak to him, she turned to Don.

"Do you mind giving me a lift home? I cant face Danny right now and well, I don't think I am in any condition to catch the subway."

Sam moved her head to the direction of her ankle. Flack nodded and helped Sam up from the chair and walked her towards the locker room, Sam hoppled to her locker while Flack went to say bye to Lindsay, she was working a double tonight and he wouldn't see her until later when she came home. Sam was just closing her locker when she saw Danny walking in the locker room, just what she didn't need, where was Flack when you need him?

Neither Danny or Sam said anything. Danny turned to look at Sam. She wasn't acknowledging him. He couldn't take it much longer.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Sam turned around and looked at Danny. She shook her head.

"It's a bit late Danny, I don't have time for this now."

"Please?"

Sam just stared at Danny.

"Please Danny, I cant do this right now, I just cant. God where is Don when you need him?"

"What? Why are you so interested in Flack all of a sudden? What is he your chaperone now?"

"Don't you dare start the whole jealous boyfriend shit. Right at this moment in time, you don't really have the right."

"Why? Why cant you talk to me Sam?"

"Damn it Danny, I WANT TO GO HOME!"

At that moment Flack walked in with his coat and bag in one hand and was walking towards Sam.

"You ready?"

Sam looked at Danny then back to Flack.

"I'm sorry, I told you I cant do this anymore."

Sam looked at Flack.

"Please get me out of here."

Flack nodded and helped Sam towards the exits, leaving Danny alone in the locker room. What the hell had just happened? All he knew was that he needed to talk to Sam ASAP.

Flack and Sam drove to Sam's apartment in silence, Flack pulled up outside Sam's apartment building and stopped. He turned off the ignition and hopped out to help Sam.

When they got to Sam's apartment, Sam opened the door and stood in the doorframe.

"Did you want a beer or something?"

"Sure."

Sam smiled and hoppled to the kitchen and grabbed Flack a beer. She handed it to him and sat down next to him carefully.

"I didn't think it would be this way you know, I wasn't expecting to fall for him. I didn't expect it at all."

"Some things arent. You cant control everything."

Sam took a sip of her beer.

"True, but I've officially messed things up. Where are we supposed to go from here? I have basically told him that even though I love him, its not enough for me to stay."

Flack took hold of Sam's hand and rubbed it gently.

"Havent you heard the saying, sometimes love isn't enough?"

Sam didn't say anything, she was too busy freaking out, Flack had hold of her hand, she wanted to pull it away, she wanted to not like it, but she couldn't, she did like it.

"You know, you're the only one that truly understands me Don, I thought Lindsay would because she was brought up out of town, but you…you just seem to know me so much better."

Flack puffed out his chest.

"I do my best."

After a load more beers and having discussed every aspect of their lives Sam and Flack were surrounded by a comfortable silence.

Sam laughed.

"Whats wrong with me, my love life is always far from simple."

Sam turned to look at Flack when she didn't get an answer. He was just staring, Sam shifted, this wasn't good, she had seen that look before, Danny had given her the same look the night that they kissed for the first time.

"Flack I've seen that look before, and we cant."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters we're friends and we're drunk I think? Secondly your with Lindsay, and thirdly I'm with Danny, your best mate!"

"And?"

Sam pushed Flack on the chest.

"Please Flack we cant. Please."

Flack kissed Sam gently on the lips and pulled away slowly. Before any comprehendible thought could enter Sam's mind she was pulling Flack back into another kiss, this time more passionate and lusting. Sam tugged on Flacks shirt and he proceeded to lift it, just as Flack was about to pull his shirt over his head Sam's doorbell started ringing, she and Flack jumped apart and rearranged themselves. Sam lent over to Flack.

"This didn't happen."

She said it quietly and she and Flack nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have you know."

Sam smiled.

"Lets just be glad it didn't go any further."

She and Flack were still whispering to each other when the bell was followed by knocking.

"Sam open up. I know you're here, we need to talk."

Sam hoppled to the door and opened it slowly.

"Danny…"

TBC


	22. Where Do We Go From Here

Chapter Twenty Two - Where Do We Go From Here?

Sam was standing in the doorway looking at Danny. He looked confused and upset. She stood to the side and let him in, he walked in looking towards the floor, not noticing Flack was sitting on the sofa.

"Sam, what's going on with you?"

"Umm Danny, Don's sitting right there, I'd rather not discuss this in front of him…"

Sam turned her attention to Flack.

"…no offence Don."

Flack raised his hands.

"None taken, look I'm gunna go, you guys need to talk. I'll see you tomorrow guys. Try not to kill each other."

With that Flack grabbed his stuff and headed out the apartment, Sam smiled at him on his way out and shut the door behind him, she turned slowly to face Danny, he was standing nervously in the middle of her apartment. Sam hoppled over to her sofa and sat down and sighed.

"Jesus Danny would you stop being so nervous."

"Sam, we have a fight, I come round, your with Flack, and the last thing you say to me is you want to go home, what am I supposed to think?"

Sam sighed and patted the space next to her on the sofa. Danny walked over slowly and sat down gently, his focus still on the floor, that's when he noticed the swelling on Sam's ankle.

"What happened?"

"Pardon?"

Danny pointed to her ankle and Sam smiled.

"Oh that, I walked into Flack after our little discussion in the office, I kind of fell on it and its been like this ever since, its just a sprain, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, ok, did you want me to get you an ice pack, painkillers?"

"Thanks, you know where they are?"

Danny scoffed as he stood up and took off his jacket and threw it over the of the sofa.

"Do I know where they are? What kind of question is that Sam?"

"I don't know, just checking really, I could basically name the layout of your kitchen, seeing as I practically live there."

Sam could hear Danny laughing while he was in the kitchen, she thought back to what was happening with her and Flack on the sofa, she couldn't believe that she nearly cheated on Danny, how could she even have thought about it, he was and still is everything to her.

When Danny came back in, he had painkillers and a glass of water in one hand and an icepack in the other, he crouched down to Sam's ankle and wrapped the icepack around the swelling and brought a chair from the table over so that she could prop it up.

Sam looked at Danny curiously. Danny looked up.

"Didn't anyone tell you that its best to keep sprained ankles elevated?"

Sam smiled, she held out her hand, Danny passed her the water and painkillers, and sat down next to her. After Sam had taken the painkillers and drank the water Danny took the lass from her and held her hands in his.

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't notice, I'm sorry I'm a prat, but I love you and that's something I'm not sorry for."

Sam looked at his eyes, those bright blue eyes that drove her mad, she smiled at his sentiments.

"I was having a major bout of homesickness this morning, and then the whole thing with the phone call and then what happened at the lab today, it all just came on top of me today and I shouldn't have said what I said, and I don't want you to be sorry for loving me because trust me, I'm not sorry."

Danny smiled and cupped her face and kissed her deep, Sam brought her hands up to his neck and wrapped them around him.

"I love you Sam. But we cant ignore it anymore you know."

Sam pulled away confused.

"Ignore what?"

Danny took her hands again.

"Its nothing bad, but this homesickness, I'd noticed it I've just tried to ignore it, I thought if I ignored it then it wasn't happening and that the chances of you wanting to leave wouldn't exsist either…that worked didn't it."

Sam laughed at his logic.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Danny don't worry, which is why I want you to come to England with me…to meet my mum and dad, experience my hometown culture with me."

"Permanently?"

Sam pushed him playfully.

"Not a chance, there was a reason I left England Danny, I'm not going back there permanently, just to visit, my mum's been nagging me for a while and well I want you to come as well."

"Umm Sam are you sure, wont going back make you realise what your missing? Whats causing the homesickness?"

Sam shook her head.

"Nope, it will make me remember why I left in the first place, I just need reminding is all."

Sam smiled the way that made Danny's heart miss beat, all Danny could do was nodd.

"I can see the logic there, makes more sense than what I was doing."

Sam leaned in closer and kissed him lovingly.

"It's the sentiment behind it Danny, that's what means the most."

Danny kissed Sam passionately on the lips and enveloped her in his arms. Once they broke apart Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Your really, really good at that you know."

Danny involuntary puffed out his chest and his ego grew.

"I knew."

Sam pushed him playfully and pouted slightly.

"Has anyone told you your very good at that?"

Sam shook her head.

"No-ones mentioned it, so just to clarify, we're heading out to England when we can get the time off?"

Danny nodded.

"That is if Mac gives us both the time off."

Sam smiled mischievously.

"Oh he will, if Stella has anything to say about it."

Sam and Danny laughed and joked with each other for the majority of the night, talking about anything and everything, they had even discussed the possibility of Sam moving in with Danny. Danny looked at Sam when she grabbed her drink from the table.

"You know, your something else you know that."

Sam turned to face Danny.

"I do know, your not bad yourself."

Danny laughed and pulled Sam into a very passionate embrace, he started trailing kisses down her neck. Sam smiled and pulled his head up to meet her lips again.

TBC

**A/N - No good at the smut, it was mainly rated M for the chapter concerning her rape, I may go back to writing some more gritty stuff with this story, but as for smut, I don't think its gunna be a big big part of this anymore, soz - Sammy xxxxx**


	23. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Chapter Twenty Three - Home Is Where The Heart Is

Sam and Danny were making their way through Heathrow airport, Danny was a tad stroppy, the aeroplane had 'misplaced' one of his bags and well he wasn't really that fond of travelling. Sam and Danny were waiting at the main doors leading out of the airport.

"What time did your bro say he was going to be here?"

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes at Danny.

"Danny you've been in England a total of so many minutes and your already complaining, my bro wont be much longer, he has got to find a parking space you know."

Danny smiled.

"Yeah I know."

Sam turned to face Danny, he was leaning on the bars of the trolley holding their bags. She kissed him on the head and smiled lovingly.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you came with me. Thank you."

Danny looked up at Sam.

"I'd do anything for you, that includes travelling halfway across the world to help you overcome so issues."

Sam kissed him tentatively when she heard a familiar voice.

"Just what I wanted to see, my little sister necking in public."

Sam turned to see her older brother stood with his arms open waiting for a hug.

"Jeremy! God I've missed you!"

Sam ran into a hug with her brother.

"You better of sis, it hasn't been the same without you."

Sam smiled. Danny was stood watching. Jeremy stood aside of Sam and looked him up and down.

"You must be Danny."

Danny stood up and extended his hand towards Jeremy.

"Danny Messer, pleasure to meet you."

Jeremy took Danny's hand and shook it.

"Jeremy Philips, Sam's older brother, we've been waiting for Sam to visit for months but well she wasn't about to return to the reason she left now is she?"

Danny looked at Sam and Sam looked away.

"Nah, wouldn't be wise."

Jeremy smiled and led them towards his car. The journey to his house was filled with idle chat, Sam was catching up on some family gossip and what not. Eventually they pulled up to a detached house in London.

"We're here."

Jeremy jumped out the car and Danny and Sam followed. They grabbed their bags from the boot and made their way into the house. Danny was taken back by the simplicity of the house, it was nothing like the homes in New York, things were really different where Sam came from. They were greeted by Sam's nephews Paul and Peter both aged 5.

"Auntie Sammy!"

"Paul, Peter, blimey you've gotten bigger!"

Sam wrapped her arms around the boys as they hugged her back Peter the shyest of the two took one look at Danny and hid behind his brother, Peter the more verbal looked at Danny and turned to Sam.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Sam laughed.

"Your well informed aren't you, yes this is Danny. Danny this little fella is Peter and the one behind him is Paul."

Sam took hold of Paul's hand, and picked him up.

"Paul this is Danny. He isn't going to hurt you, say hello."

Paul wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and looked at Danny.

"Hello."

Paul had whispered it so quietly it was barely audible. Sam out him down, she looked down at Paul and Peter and smiled.

"How about you go outside and me and Danny will be with you as soon as we have finished packing?"

Peter took hold of Paul's hand and dragged him outside. Sam laughed and took hold of Danny's hand.

"I don't think Paul like me much?"

Sam smiled at Danny and kissed him lightly.

"Paul is like that to everyone he meets for the first time, he'll get used to you. Now you have to meet Jeremy' wife Caitlin she is amazing."

Sam and Danny walked into the kitchen area to see Jeremy with one hand in his pocket the other arm draped over his wife's shoulder, Caitlin had brown shoulder length hair, Paul and Peter looked the spitting image of her, they both had brown hair and the same brown eyes as Jeremy. Caitlin was wiping her hands in a tea towel and smiled at them both widely.

"Sam its been too long. God we've missed you, especially the boys."

Sam walked towards Caitlin and hugged her tight.

"I know Cait, but you know I had to."

"Yeah, I know…"

Sam pulled away from Caitlin and smiled, Caitlin dropped the towel on the table and looked at Danny.

"You must be Danny. Its nice to know that there is someone looking out for Sam in New York. I'm Caitlin, Jeremy's wife."

Caitlin extended her hand to Danny, Danny took it and shook it.

"I try, but Sam's a tough cookie, I have trouble keeping up with her."

Caitlin and Jeremy laughed.

"That sounds like the Sam we know and love, no-one can keep up with her when she is on a roll."

Jeremy, Caitlin and Sam all laughed and Danny joined in to.

"Me and Danny are going to go unpack, we in the guest room I take it?"

"You betcha. See you in a bit."

Danny carried their bags up to the guest room as he followed Sam, Sam sat on the edge of the bed. Danny put down the bags and joined her.

"There is something your not telling me. Why did you leave England? And Sam please tell me the truth."

Sam looked weary.

"Danny its really not that important."

Danny took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Sam its important and you know it, please tell me, something happened the last time you were here."

Sam could feel her eyes swelling with tears.

TBC

**A/N - This is gunna sound sad but I don't actually know what her big thin is gunna be lol so bare with me as I find out J **


	24. Reasons Revealed

**A/N - I am sorry for the delay in posting, FF wasnt letting me upload anything, i have been trying for a couple days but it has finally worked so hopefully i should be able to start posting more chaps soonies, sorry again :)**

Chapter Twenty Four - Reasons Revealed

Sam felt the tears flow down her cheeks, she couldn't do this, no matter how strong she had been to Danny she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was already damaged before she left for America. She stood up and looked down at Danny.

"I cant do it Danny, I cant go through it again."

With that she ran out the room and out of the house. Danny was left shocked, he needed to know now more than ever, and if Sam wasn't going to tell him, then he knew someone who would.

Danny made his way downstairs to see Caitlin and Jeremy waiting for him in the kitchen, solemn looks on their faces. Caitlin looked up at Danny, she smiled the best she could she looked back at Jeremy and sat in one of the seats surrounding the table, she motioned for Danny to join them. Danny sat at the table and didn't say anything Jeremy spoke first.

"Sam never told you why she left England did she?"

Danny shook his head.

"Nah she didn't, whenever the subject came up, she said the same thing, needed to get away. She still wont tell me why, as you can probably tell from what's just happened."

Jeremy nodded. Caitlin looked to a photograph of herself, Sam, Jeremy and the boys on the fridge.

She motioned to it with her head.

"That photo was taken before she met Ryan, she was such a different person, she has tried to go back to that, but when what happened to her happens to someone…its not so easy."

Danny looked puzzled, he looked over to the photo on the fridge Caitlin was right, Sam looked so happy she had this radiant glow about her something Danny hadn't really seen in her before. He didn't want to carry this on, be had to know.

"Who was Ryan?"

Caitlin continued.

"Ryan was her ex-boyfriend, they had only been going out a couple of months when Sam ended it. Sadly Ryan didn't take it too well. He began to stalk her. He was at her crime scenes, he was outside her house, he was doing everything a stalker did, even though she was a member of the police department there was nothing they could do to save her from what he did."

Caitlin tried to carry on but she couldn't manage it, Jeremy placed a comforting hand on hers and carried on for her.

"One night Sam was walking back from our house, she only lived a few streets away, when he attacked her. She knew it was him from his voice and the things he was saying to her. He raped her that night. I have never seen her like that before, she was so frail afterwards. They never caught the sick fucker."

Jeremy hung his head and smacked his hand on the table. Danny just couldn't believe it, that's why Sam was the way she was when she was raped in America. Danny didn't mention the rape to Jeremy and Caitlin, something told him that it wasn't a good idea. Caitlin had composed herself, she looked at Danny and smiled as best as she could.

"We tried all we could to be there for her, but it wasn't enough, as soon as she was fit enough she made the decision that she couldn't stay in the country anymore knowing that he was here. Within a couple of months after the attack we were saying goodbye to Sam. She was off to New York, which is where she met you."

Caitlin smiled and took Danny's hand and looked at him intensely.

"You changed her life Danny, it's the first time I've known her to be herself in a long time, but relieving what happened to her no matter how strong she may seem or be, it still gets to her you know? Sometimes her barriers come down other times they go up. Being back in England for however long it is, its going to be hard for her."

Danny nodded, he understood, he just needed to know why. That's must be what Sam had meant by that coming back to England would only make her realise why she left in the first place. Danny placed his hand on top of Caitlin's and smiled.

"I don't intend on letting her down anytime soon, never if I can help it!"

TBC

**A/N - Just a short chappie to help get from A to B sad I know, will try and update soon, its just taking me a while I am sorry!**


	25. Never Forgotten

Chapter Twenty-Five - Never Forgotten

Sam was walking down the familiar streets of her hometown, with every step that she took more memories flooded back both happy and sad. She looked to her left and across the street she saw the park where she used to take Paul and Peter when they were younger, but when she turned to her right she saw the side path where she had been attacked by Ryan. This caused Sam to shiver at the thought, also she had forgotten how unpredictable the weather in England was, she was wearing a thin shirt and jeans, but the wind was blowing and she was getting cold.

Sam crossed the road and sat on the swings in the park, she started to remember every detail of the attack, the smell, the awful things he said, and how dirty she felt after. Nothing anyone had said could make her feel normal again, she could always see it in their eyes, the pity and sometimes the disgust, the only people that had shown and treated her as though she hadn't changed was Paul and Peter, but they were to young to understand, to young to notice and she appreciated their naivety.

Sam could feel the tears in her eyes fall. She couldn't believe she wanted to come back to England after she tried so hard to forget everything that had happened. When she moved to New York everything changed, she was scared at first but she gained confidence and tried to act normal, and it worked she made new friends, Flack, Lindsay, Stella, Hawkes and Mac but most of all she found love again, she found that with Danny. She breathed in deep as he thoughts drifted to Danny and how their relationship grew. But going through memories of her and Danny she had to go back to the attack in New York, how he was there for her, how they were all there for her. She knew that she had been through this before, but they hadn't and she didn't want them to know she had been, especially Danny.

"Why did I come back?"

She heard footsteps behind her, she turned quickly to see that Jeremy there.

"Jeremy, I thought you were at the house?"

Jeremy placed a jacket around Sam's shoulders and sat on the swing beside her and started to swing.

"I was, but I was worried about you…we had to tell him Sam, we told him about Ryan."

Sam said nothing, no matter how much she had thought she didn't want Danny to know, she knew that if anyone was going to tell him it would have been Caitlin and Jeremy.

"I take it that's why he didn't come to find me?"

"Don't be so stupid Sam, he was out the door after we had discussed it, but I told him he wouldn't have a clue where to look seeing as this is his first time in England, I also mentioned I would know where you went. And I was right."

Sam smiled.

"You know me to well Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled and shrugged.

"What are big brothers for? Besides I was worried about you, we all are. We haven't heard from you in a while and then you announce that your coming for a visit, what happened?"

Sam felt uncomfortable, she knew Danny wouldn't have said anything about her rape but what was she to say to Jeremy, she could never lie to him.

"Jeremy, I needed to remember why I left, I was beginning to miss home, I needed to be reminded of why I left so that I could leave and not regret it, but leaving here means leaving the ones I love, and that's what keeps me wanting to come back."

Jeremy smiled.

"Sam, we will always be here for you, even if your in another country me, Caitlin, mum and dad everyone including the boys will always be here for you, don't you ever forget that. You need to do what you need to and nothing else."

Sam looked up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set and thus the sky was getting dark.

"I just feel so bad, everything I have done has always ended badly, I couldn't even break up with someone without them feeling the need to attack me, I'm hopeless."

"No your not Sam, your you, you're the most innocent person I know, and I can tell that Danny loves you a lot. We all do."

Sam started to cry.

"Sam?"

She turned to face Jeremy and threw herself into his arms and cried.

"This is why its always hard for me to leave, it means I am away from you, Caitlin and the boys, I cant do that anymore."

"Sam, I will always think you belong here, with us, but that would be selfish of me, I know where you belong and that's in New York doing what you do best. Standing up for the victims."

Sam said nothing.

"Jeremy, something happened in New York that I never told you."

Sam pulled away from Jeremy and looked away from him, Jeremy became nervous.

"Sam?"

Sam started to cry again, still unable to face Jeremy.

"It happened again."

Sam didn't need to say anything, by this time she had managed to muster the courage to look Jeremy in the eyes and he knew from that moment what Sam had meant. He saw the same hurt in her eyes as he did the first time she was attacked.

"…Sam, why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't put you and Caitlin through it again, I wasn't alone, I had Danny and my friends with me all the way."

Jeremy turned away, tears evident in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have had to go through it again, you don't deserve it, how could I let it happen again!"

Jeremy punched the frame of the swings, all Sam could do was look she had never seen Jeremy so angry.

"Please Jeremy, its not your fault its mine…"

Jeremy glared at her and became inches away from her.

"Its never your fault Sam, it wasn't the first time with Ryan and it wasn't this time, ITS NEVER YOUR FAULT! Don't you ever forget that."

Sam cried again and Jeremy pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"You need to be with the people that can protect you Sam, I cant do that anymore, but I know Danny can and I know he wants to, you need to go home and forget everything that happened here, even if that means trying to forget all the good times aswell."

Sam held Jeremy tighter, she knew he always spoke sense but sometimes he said the dumbest things.

"Jeremy I know what your trying to do, I appreciate it really, but I don't want to forget the good times. That means forgetting my childhood, that means forgetting taking my favourite nephews to this park and pushing them on the swings. I WONT do that ever."

Jeremy smiled, Sam shivered and Jeremy took that as a cue.

"I think we should head back to the house, I know Danny is probably pacing holes in the carpet and Caitlin as probably done enough food to feed an army, she tends to over cook when she is worried."

Sam laughed and wiped the tears away

"I hadn't noticed, but that does explain why there was all that food when you announced you were expecting Paul and Peter!"

Jeremy and Sam laughed as they walked away from the park. Even though their talk had been full of emotion they could still find a way to lift the mood and make things a little calmer.

TBC

**A/N - I know that this might be a confusing chapter but I was listening to a power ballad and this just oozed out of me, I think I will have to listen to them more often hehe!**


	26. Sorry For What I Am

Chapter Twenty-Six - Sorry For What I Am

Sam and Jeremy walked back to the house trying to keep the atmosphere light, it had worked for awhile, but when they neared the house Sam felt herself freeze on the spot. Jeremy turned to her, concern all over his face.

"Whats the matter Sam?"

Sam looked down at the ground avoiding his eyes.

"I cant go in, I don't want to have Danny look at me differently."

Jeremy sighed.

"Sam, he is going to love you no matter what, he can handle whatever gets thrown at him. Please don't let him get away, I can see you love him with all your heart."

Sam was crying again and she smiled and hugged Jeremy tight, whilst they were hugging the sound of footsteps caused them both to look up, standing a few metres away was Danny, Caitlin was standing in the doorway of the house a few more metres down, looking on.

Sam pulled away from Jeremy and ran the few metres to Danny and straight into his open arms.

"Sam, I was so worried, where did you go?"

"To the park, I needed some time alone, I'm sorry Danny."

Danny kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, Jeremy walked past them and patted Danny on the shoulder and smiled at him. Jeremy walked into the house and hugged Caitlin.

"Lets give them some privacy."

With that Jeremy and Caitlin closed the front door and left Danny and Sam alone in the street.

"Just promise you'll talk to me, don't leave me hanging."

Sam nuzzled into Danny's jacket and held him tight, and she whispered something that Danny couldn't hear.

"What was that Sam?"

Sam looked up and was instantly drawn into Danny electric blue eyes.

"I said, I'm sorry for who I am, I'm sorry I'm so tainted."

Danny's eyes instantly widened, he cupped Sam's face instantly and stared into her eyes.

"You are NOT tainted, damaged or whatever way you want to say it, you are none of those things, and I don't want you to be sorry about who you are, you should never be sorry about that Sam. I love you, for you, and I wouldn't change a thing. Obviously I wouldn't wish you to have been hurt the way you have, but we can move past that, together."

Sam felt the tears falling from her eyes, she knew she was going to be exhausted tomorrow, the last time she cried like this was after she was raped.

"I love you so much Danny, this is something I never want to lose. I don't intend on letting you go, I hope you know that."

Danny nodded and kissed Sam gently.

"I don't intend on letting you go either, and that's something I never thought I would say."

Sam gave Danny a confused frown.

"What do you mean?"

Danny laughed.

"I never thought I would find love, I always thought I would be a player for life, you know one of these old dudes that you see all the time back home."

Sam started laughing, she was getting images of a eighty year old Danny with a leggy blonde sitting on his lap, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. That's when Sam realised that she and Danny were walking through the streets of Sam's old neighbourhood, but she said nothing, she felt safe with Danny.

"I'm pouring my heart out to you and your laughing?"

Danny feigned a hurt look, but he couldn't hide the smirk that was forming on his face.

"Sorry, but when you said that I got mental images of you as an eighty year old man with a leggy blonde sitting on your lap."

She started laughing again, this time Danny joined in.

"Ok, I think I can forgive that, that is a funny thought. But going back to what I was saying."

"Sorry, carry on."

Sam smiled and took hold of Danny's hand.

"Yeah, I didn't think I was gunna do it, find love, but then you walked into my life. I fell for you the moment I met you, it was so frustrating to me, I hadn't even spoken to you and I was already getting butterflies when I heard your name mentioned."

Sam looked up at Danny, and could say she honestly didn't know that.

"Really, you felt that way?"

Danny nodded.

"That's why when you got with fuck face, I was hurting so bad inside, but I didn't know how to tell you."

Sam stopped and jumped up to reach Danny's lips and kissed him passionately in the middle of the street, her hands became entangled in his hair, she was fighting the urge to fuck him there and then. When she pulled away Danny's face was still in shock and his hair was now ten times messier, both of them were out of breath and breathing heavily.

"Sam, remind me to say things like that to you more often."

Sam slapped him on the chest and kissed him on the forehead and straightened out his hair.

"You have no idea how turned on I was right then, and to think we have to wait until we get back home before we can relieve ourselves."

Danny sighed.

"You had to remind me of that didn't you."

Sam nodded.

"I think I'm ready to go home Danny. But if you want to stay and look at the sights then we can stay."

Danny shook his head and kissed Sam lightly, he didn't trust himself or his body to deepen the kiss.

"I don't need to see anything Sam, besides, I don't think my body can take much more."

Sam laughed and held him tight, they had walked around the cul-de-sac and were back outside Jeremy and Caitlin's house.

"So everything's good now?"

Danny nodded but didn't follow when Sam walked down the path to the front door. She turned when she saw Danny wasn't behind her.

"Danny?"

He looked up.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened before you left England?"

Sam closed her eyes and opened them slowly and walked back towards Danny and took hold of his hands.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to pretend it never happened, telling you meant it was real. I had managed to convince myself it never happened. Can you understand that?"

Danny nodded and kissed Sam on the forehead and took her by the hand and led her back into the house where the atmosphere had become one of understanding.

TBC

**A/N - This story isn't receiving much rav reviews so I am going to end it soon, my muse is getting thin on ideas for this one. Thanks I will update soon.**


	27. Epilogue

Chapter 27 – Epilogue

Chapter 27 – Epilogue

It had been a three years since Sam was attacked and headed back to England to face her demons. She and Danny returned very much in love and planned to build a new life together.

Sam was sitting on the sofa in hers and Danny's new apartment, they had pretty much gotten engaged straight away after returning from England. That wasn't all, Lindsay announced that she and Flack were expecting and soon there was a mini Flack running round their homes when the couple cam to visit. That was three years ago and now Sam and Danny had their own bundles of fun.

Sam turned off the tele when she noticed that the Lilia had fallen asleep. She was hers and Danny's little miracle. Sam had suffered a lot with Lilia's pregnancy, it didn't help that Lilia was 2 months premature, but she faced all the odds and survived to be the bubbly little angel she was today. Danny typically doted on her 24 hours a day seven days a week. Sam dreaded to think what he'd do when their next bundle arrived in a couple of week's time.

Danny was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when Sam called to him quietly.

"Danny."

Danny poked his head round the door and smiled when he saw Lilia sleeping soundly with her ear leaning against Sam's stomach.

"Did she hear anything?"

Sam shrugged.

"She fell asleep before she mentioned anything. Can you take her to bed, I'm getting uncomfortable sitting here."

Danny nodded, and gently picked up Lilia, she was the spitting image of her mother in Danny's eyes, but Sam was insistent that Lilia had Danny's deep blue eyes. A fact that Danny couldn't deny. As Danny carried Lilia into the other room Sam stood up slowly rubbing her stomach. She and Danny had decided to find out the sex of the baby this time around so that they could tell Lilia whether she was having a new baby brother or sister, also Michael, Lindsay and Flack's son had been asking. Sam and Danny had been told they were expecting a little boy, something that Danny grew more excited about. Ever since they found out all Danny would do was talk about the things he could teach him, some of the things Sam was adamant their new son would not learn, typical boy things.

As Sam made her way towards Lilia's room she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down and as she expected, her waters had broken, she felt another sharp pain and called for Danny. Danny came rushing into the front room and saw Sam's waters had broken, he called an ambulance and grabbed the bag they had already prepared. He also called Lindsay and Flack, they had agreed to look after Lilia when the time came. Within minutes the quiet apartment was filled with people, Lindsay and Flack with their son, Lilia was awake and asking questions and paramedics were helping Sam control her breathing as another contraction took hold, Sam grabbed Danny's hand.

"Its okay I'm here, just remember the deep breaths…"

Danny started repeating the breathing techniques that they had been taught in their child birth classes, Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close, she stared him deep in the eyes.

"You do that again, you tell me how to breath and you'll need to be taught how to breath through a straw! You get me!!"

With that the paramedics wheeled Sam through the corridors and down to the ambulance.

11 hours later, Sam and Danny had welcomed their new baby son into the world, Danny was sitting on the chair next to Sam with Lilia on his lap he pointed at the baby in Sam's arms.

"Lilia meet your new baby brother Louis."

Lilia smiled and lent in closer to the baby.

"Hello Louis, I'm your big sister, we will look after mommy and daddy!"

Sam and Danny laughed, Danny looked at Sam and mouthed 'I love you' Sam smiled back and mouthed 'I love you too."

The end

**A/N – Okay before anyone says it, this was chapter was wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy overdue, it is also pretty rushed. I have had a lot happening at school so this and my other stories took a back burner, but now I have almost finished school, I can concentrate on future stories, I have already started a new one. Sorry its rushed! - SammySmiles **


End file.
